A Fight for The Heir
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Berk was finally in peace from the berserkers and the outcasts but after a few days, that was all about to change. Hiccup's grandfather came back to Berk to not only inspect how Stoick ran the island, but to take Hiccup away from home forever. *Author's Note on the last chapter.*
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter and enjoy :) FYI, This was after the last Defenders of Berk episode.**

* * *

On a bright sunny day on Berk, a certain group of teens were on the sea stocks doing a best trick competition, again.

"Okay our fifth trick competition, who's up first?" Hiccup questioned and as always, Snotlout shouted, "ME!"

"Okay Snotlout, how about we make this interesting, if Stormfly and I best your trick then you'll have to clean my dragon's stall for a month."

"Oh Astrid, if I win then you'll have to kiss me, right in the lips. No one can resist kissing the snot man."

"Okay you guys can make this competition seriously but Snotlout, you won't win if you just stand there, GO!" Fishlegs yelled. "Oh don't worry Fish, we'll go, and when we do, Astrid will be kissing my...LIPS...OH NO!"

Hookfang yet again did stunts that made then both look like flying idiots while Snotlout screamed his head off when the other teens couldn't but giggle. "HOOKFANG!" They went under water, pass narrow sea stocks, up the sky, and to end it, Hookfang lit himself up, causing to burn Snotlout's bottom again and in and out of the ocean again.

By the time Hookfang landed back at where everyone else was, Snotlout surveyed himself again and shouted," I'm alive...I'M ALIVE! Oh, a course I am."

The twins went next, and thankfully their trick was much better than the one they did for the first trick competition. Unfortunately at the end, the twins ended up arguing over which way to go and almost got themselves in the ocean and well they almost died, again.

"Ready Meatlug, let's go." Then Fishlegs and Meatlug went up doing slow spins in the sky and then the drop and hover trick on top of Snotlout, who was abandoned by Hookfang the second they started to drop. " Again, that was falling, not hovering!"

"Actually Snotlout, this is falling," then Fishlegs motioned Meatlug to fall on top of Snotlout, squishing him again as he mumbled," Hookfang, a little help," but Hookfang just flew off again leaving Snotlout to complain," Thank you, can you get off me now."

Once Snotlout was released from Meatlug, Astrid and Stormfly soared through the skies with new tricks. Tail flip while releasing the nadder's spikes at the same time. Then up in the air spinning around while shotting out a fire burst. Once she was done she punched Snotlout stating," Don't you even ask that question and you have to clean my dragon's stall this afternoon."

"Looks like we yet again have our work cut out for us bud," Hiccup laughed and then the dua shot up into the skies like the masters they were. They spin around the skies shooting multipliable blasts and then went down to the ocean, making huge waves. They then went up to the longest sea stock and there Toothless flew under it and the went down to the sea while Hiccup ran on the stock and then jumped down with Toothless.

The teens held their breaths but then saw Hiccup mount on top of Toothless and bam...They were up again and shooting three blasts and flew through them. "Again, they're still the best," Astrid remarked but then she looked up at the horizon which revealed a small messenger ship coming.

"Hiccup, be sure to tell your father that Berk has mail, and from the looks of the flags, it's kinda new!"

"Alright, class dismissed, and Snotlout, ride with the twins so you can find your dragon again. I'll go get the message, and then give it to my dad," Hiccup answered as he looked at the ship, _Astrid's right, that flag is something I've never seen before, or was even taught by Gobber._

He flew to the small messenger ship and there stood a mysterious man who stepped up and questioned in a rough voice," Are you one of the citizens of Berk?"

All Hiccup did was nod silently and the stranger then handed him a scroll and intructed," Give this to the chief, and tell him that the past is coming back to haunt him."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked in suspicion, but all the stranger answered was," Just give the note to the chief, he'll know what I mean." Then he sailed off, leaving Hiccup to motion Toothless to fly back to Berk, full of confusion.

* * *

At the village, Stoick was walking through the village, making sure everything was in perfect order, but it wasn't easy since he freed Thornado to care for three trouble making baby thunderdrums.

"Relax old friend, everything is in peace now that you and Alvin forgave each other and that Dagur is long gone," Gobber chuckled to calm down the stressed chief.

"Thanks, I forgotten what life was like when Alvin and I were friends, but it sure feels good," Stoick commented and continued to do his chief duties. "Stoick, oh thank goodness I found ya, Hiccup just came to me and asked me to go find ya and tell ya that he needs to see you back at your house, it's somethin about a ship or somethin like that," Alvin reported, while trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, Alvin , you help Gobber take care of things, I'll go see what Hiccup needs to discuss about."

With that, Stoick headed off to his home, where Hiccup was waiting. "Alright son, what is so important that you need to discuss with me?" Stoick asked once he got inside and was greeted by the warmth of the fireplace and the cooning of Toothless.

"Well, some stranger came and told me to give you this, and tell you that your past has come back to haunt you. You don't know what he meant do you?" Hiccup answered when he handed Stoick the letter.

Stoick turned pale on the comment, then began to read the letter, he the paused, and threw the letter to the side, surprising Hiccup. "I was hoping he wouldn't come back," Stoick muttered to himself but Hiccup of course heard him and asked,

"What do you mean, what did that letter say?"

With a sigh Stoick asked," Hiccup, do you remember what I told you when you were seven about what happened to your grandfather?"

"Yeah, you told me he died in peace a few months after I was born. Why?"

"About that, I lied to you that day. Your grandfather didn't die, he's still alive, and he's coming back..."

"I don't understand, what do you mean grandpa is coming back, shouldn't he be living here, with us?"

"Read this Hiccup..."

Stoick handed Hiccup the letter and Hiccup read in his mind.

_Dear Stoick, otherwise known as my son,_

_ I have decided to come back to Berk and see how things are doing, and see if you have a child with you. I heard what happened to your wife and about a hiccup training a nightfury and ended the dragon war between Berk and those beasts. That hiccup can't be the same hiccup your wife gave birth to thirteen years ago, cause if he is, well I'll just leave it to that. Remember what I told you, you know what I say comes true, so you better not try to hide your offspring if he's that runt. I'll see you soon son._

_ Your father, _

_ Magness the Fearless_

Hiccup looked at the letter again, then at his father, "What does he mean dad? What happened?"

Stoick sighed again, "There's no point of not telling you. Sit down, there's a whole past secret that I've kept from you for far too long..."

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter one, next chapter will come soon :) FYI, Yes Alvin is staying on Berk, well that's what I put in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two folks, enjoy :) WARNING: This chapter may include a terrible past and an unspoken promise.**

* * *

Hiccup looked at his father for the first time, scared but he stayed silent and sat down on his own chair, with Toothless by his side. Then Stoick began,

"Hiccup, before you were born, Berk had more babies born as a hiccup than how many we had today, before I even was chief but married to your mother. Your grandfather, he... absolutely hated having the new Berkians grown up as a...hiccup..."

* * *

_"Father, you can't possible do this, what will the village think of you!" Younger version of Stoick exclaimed when his father was right infront of him. _

_"Stoick, I can't have Berk begin to fill up with weaklings, this has to be done. So you and Valka better pray that the child she's pregnant with, is not a hiccup!" With that Magness the Fearless stormed off the house, gathered single men or women warriors and began to shout,_

_"Go to every home in the village, and get every baby that is a runt, a hiccup, and bring it to the killing rink. There the monstrous nightmares we caught will take care of those runts!"_(It's not Hookfang, or any of the other dragons in the academy so don't freak out, okay so back to the story.)

_This led to cries of viking mothers, screaming and crying over the loss of their baby who were born as a hiccup. Unfortunately, Stoick's father was too busy getting rid of every runt, that he didn't know that a few weeks later, Valka gave birth to her child._

_Stoick was pacing around the bottom room while he heard his wife's cries of labor in the room upstairs, and the baby wasn't due until after a month. If the child was a hiccup then he would lose his child in one day, no exceptions._

_He tried not to think of the worse, then Gobber and Spitelout signaled him to come up and see the baby. "It's a boy," Gobber breathed in and out, then went down stairs with Spitelout to let the family have a moment._

_Stoick looked at his wife, then at the small bundle on her arms whose cries were going off into small but noticeable hiccups. Valka smiled at her child, but she then looked at her husband in fear," Stoick, our son's name is Hiccup, but he's a...hiccup..."_

_Those words echoed into Stoick's head forever, repeating "A hiccup.." "It can't be Valka, then that would mean that my father will..."_

_"Kill our son, his grandson. Stoick we have to hide him, only Gobber and Spitelout know and agreed to keep this a secret. Spitelout has a strong baby son name Snolout, the Ingermens have a healthy boy name Fishlegs, the Thorsons have a twin girl and boy but they are strong, and the Hoffersons has a fierce daughter name Astrid so they're all safe."_

_Stoick nodded his head and looked at his son, who opened his forest emerald green eyes widely at his father and began to stretch his tiny hands toward his father and Valka handed the baby to Stoick so he could hold his son. "We'll protect him Valka, no matter what, I won't let my father hurt our Hiccup," Stoick promised._

_So they hid their son from warriors who would come in and ask if Valka gave brith or not. Valka, being a clever women, stuffed a small blanket in her shirt so it would seem like she was still pregnant to the warriors._

_ Stoick was right by her side yelled," Begone with you, she's not giving birth until a couple of months, leave!"_

_Once the warriors leave, the parents would care for their son like any parent would, but kept him in his room so no one will suspect. After six months, Magness became very suspicious of his son's actions along with Valka._

_"Those two are hiding something, and I won't rest until I find out what," he growled to himself._

_"Stoick, we can't keep hiding Hiccup, even though he's small, he's growing. What about your father, he is still getting every hiccup in the island and throwing them in the nightmare cage so those nightmares can go kill them by biting them to death,or. Or burning them... Or..."_

_"Calm down Valka, I promised you and Hiccup that my father won't get him. And I won't break that."_

_Unfortunately, Stoick spoke too soon._

_Later that night, while the parents were sleeping along with their son, who was in his cradle upstairs , and the blanket Valka had in her shirt on a chair, the front door creaked open. Hiccup moved around in his sleep a little before an evil shadow approached his bed._

_The parents were sound asleep until the heard bumping objects and then Hiccup's cries of fear. Both parents woke up and once they heard Hiccup's cries, they gasped,_

_"HICCUP!"_

_Stoick went up and saw his father, right there holding on to Hiccup with a dagger on his hand with some blood and the child crying as the father saw a small but noticeable cut on the baby's lower chin._

_"THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING STOICK?!" "A HICCUP, YOUR SON IS A HICCUP?!" Magness shouted infuriated, shaking the baby, causing him to be more frightened and cry even more._

_"Father, let him go! LET GO OF MY SON!" Stoick pleaded and began to approach him but his father backed away, holding the dagger close to Hiccup's chest._

_"I will do no such thing, you know what happens to a hiccup son. Your boy is the last hiccup in this island, and I will not let him live!" "I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW, RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES!"_

_"No father please, he's our only child, give him back!"_

_"Not a chance...However, why don't we make a deal."_

_"A deal?"_

_"Yes, we both will fight fist to fist, who ever falls first loses, but it's timed. If I win, then I'll go, but take your son with me and do whatever I want with him." "But if I lose, then I'll still go since I hate this island, and let you and Valka keep this runt."_

_Stoick looked at his son who was crying, as if his cries were begging for someone to save him, so without a choice, Stoick nodded," Alright."_

_There at the plaza, stood the former chief and the new chief who is Stoick. Hiccup was being held by Goathi, so Valka wouldn't get any ideas if she held him. "I never wanted this to happen father, but you led me no choice..."_

_The fight began, Magness threw a punch on Stoick's arm, causing him to almost fall, but he didn't. The battle was _ferocious, but neither one fell, and the time limit was almost finished and no one knew who will win and what will become of Hiccup.__

__"All well son, you tried, your son is all mine by the time this finish."__

__Stoick looked at his son's eyes, they seemd to stare back at Stoick with...Confidence and determination? Already six months old and Hiccup is cheering his father on.__

__With that, Stoick had new inner strength, and he continued on the battle, for his son. Magness almost fell until...__

__PRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!__

__The horns blew, which meant time was up, but it was in a tie. "A tie, ha, well I always didn't like it here, so I'm leaving but that weakling of yours better get stronger, or he'll have no future if I'm ever to come back. And when I come back, I swear Stoick. If that hiccup looks weak to me...You and Valka can kiss him goodbye, and that I promise you, guarantee. "__

__Later that day, the parents looked at the sea where they last saw the cruel father of Stoick sail off with an evil grin as he shouted back," Your son won't be safe forever, I'll be back, just you wait!"__

__Stoick stood his ground along with Valka, then smiled down at Hiccup, who was sleeping in Valka's arms, but then looked back at the sea. When his father makes a promise, that promise is kept, no matter what. Even if it means by force..__

__"My father won't get him, no matter what he promises..."__

* * *

Hiccup looked at his father in great shock. "Y-you mean, I was the only hiccup to not get killed by your father?"

Stoick nodded, Hiccup got up and stood still, trying to get used to the new information, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the letter, and then the past about what his grandfather did. He tried to hide his fear, but the rest of the letter that stated that his grandfather will come in two days made him feel worse_._

Stoick saw fear grow on his son, he walked up to him, and put his hand over Hiccup shoulder," You can cry if you want son. You won't look any weak to me..."

The tears that were forming on Hiccup's emeral eyes began to fall and he turned to his father, embracing him while crying softly on his tunic. All Stoick could do was try to comfort his son, he knew that he would cry, and only one clear crystal tear fell from the father's eyes.

"Why...Dad, why did this happen?"

All the father could do was rub small circles around his sobbing son, knowing that Hiccup must have felt guilty about him being the only Hiccup to live, but who wouldn't.

"It's okay son, your grandfather won't get you, ever."

* * *

**Okay the end of this chapter and the next chapter will come soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 folks and be prepared, so enjoy ;)**

* * *

Hiccup cried for hours until he finally calmed down to his father's words and comfort, and eventually fell asleep in his father's arm since it was already night. Toothless cooed for a moment before he headed up the stairs, and signal Stoick to follow.

Stoick looked down at his sleeping son, before carrying him up to Hiccup's room, and on his bed, with his blanket on top of him. With a sigh, he blew out the flame on the candle that was dancing with the soft wind, off.

He then headed down stairs, but then looked up and saw Toothless, who was watching Hiccup with full security, and then at Hiccup. _If only my father didn't turn too crazy over the strengths in this island..._

With another sigh, he decided to go to two of his most trustworthy friends and seek some advice.

* * *

"Ah Alvin...hahahaha...I almost forgot how funny your Berserker jokes used to be," Gobber laughed at his forge, along with Alvin.

"I also seemed to forget how it was like to tell you my jokes," Alvin grinned until they both heard Stoick enter the forge with a sigh. "Stoick, old friend, how did that talk go with you and your boy? Odin's ghost Stoick, you look more scared than the day you first became chief."

"Oh Alvin, Gobber. I recieved a letter from...from...my father..." Stoick muttered and heard both men gasp as Alvin questioned,

"How could that be, I was hoping that your crazy father wouldn't come back at all! What does he want now?"

"What Alvin said, that's impossible Stoick, your the chief so shouldn't you just tell your lunatic father that he must leave forever."

"No, even if I'm the chief, my father still can have some control, that was the rules he apparently made."

"But Stoick,again, what does your father want with Hiccup, even though he was a pain to me before, he's a good lad."

"Alvin, he's coming the day after tomorrow, and not only will he inspect the village, but see for himself if Hiccup looks weak to him, and he already knows that we train dragons ...And I just can't lose Hiccup..."

Stoick sat down, covering his face with his hands until Gobber patted him and then asked in worry ," Does Hiccup know any of this, the past, and what's going on?"

"No Gobber. They spent the whole afternoon joking around and having fun, of course he was supposed to tell 'im, why do you think we hadn't seen 'em both all afternoon. Am I right Stoick?"

"Alvin's right Gobber. Yes I did tell Hiccup everything that happened, and he...well took it very hard, as if he's afraid of my father now and guilty of being the only hiccup to not get killed. He cried. He cried until he fell asleep," Stoick explained in a sad tone.

"Woah. I've always seen your boy look brave as he hide his fear of me whenever we would be faced to face in the previous battles, but I would never imagine 'im cry. But who could blame him, he's just now found out his past, how come he's the oly hiccup in the whole island, and that the one who tried to kill 'im is coming."

"Your right Alvin, but now, what are going to do, we can't hide Hiccup, my father already suspects that we'll hide him," Stoick began.

"We can maybe have Hiccup and Snotlout switch places, so when your father comes, we'll make Snotlout look like Hiccup but he'll have the muscles. Once your father sees that Hiccup supposedly is physically strong, he'll leave," Gobber suggested until Alvin responded,

"We can't do that Gobber, don't you remember the time when we were young that you and I switched places for a day by making us look like the other and fooled everyone except for Stoick's father. Magness already knew we switched places without even having to think fast and boy did we have the workout penalty of our life."

"Your right Alvin, we need to keep thinking, oh, we can maybe tell Magness that Hiccup died and.."

"Gobber, my father will know who is lying to him or not, even the best liars in the world can't make lie to my father that he would fall for."

"Oye, we can scare him off the island with the dragons and make sure he never comes back.."

"Not likely Alvin, sounds tempting but we're tryiny to find a way to save Hiccup, not cause a war between a chief and his father." "We could put up signs.."

"Signs for Magness the Fearless? Exactly what good would they do Gobber?"

"He'll read them which they'll lead him to the wrong place and in a cave full a terrible terrors..."

"Gobber, you know my father doesn't bother to read signs and isn't really goos at following signs."

"Maybe we could have Hiccup and Toothless fly away to Dragon Island and stay there until Magness would think that your son is gone."

"Alvin, even if we do that, my father can tell that we're lying to him and get the location of where Hiccup's hiding out of anyone. Remember that time when he made you spit out the secret of how you know how to swim so fast."

On and on, the three men kept popping out ideas on how to keep Hiccup out of harms way but there was always an otherwise or however. They went through simple ideas to crazy ideas, and then to lunatic and risky plans.

Spitelout soon came in and heard the men still talking and then after ten minutes of explaining the situation, he was soon coming up with ideas that look good, but would easily backfire.

"Brother, if this is really serious, then let's discuss this with the village," Spitelout suggested once the morning turned to the afternoon , Stoick agreed, and soon the Great Hal, was filled with everyone in the village except for Hiccup and Toothless, who where somewhere in the island doing dragon training stuff.

"Okay, so I would want to make it clear that tomorrow that my father, Magness the Frealess has decided to come back here for a few days.." Stoick began until the hall was filled with shouts of angry villagers.

"THAT CRUEL MAN?!"

"THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BABY!"

"THAT LUNATIC FATHER OF YOURS!"

" THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED HICCUP!"

"THE ONE WHO KILLED EVERY HICCUP IN THE ISLAND EXCEPT FOR YOURS?!"

"Everyone shut up!" Alvin yelled and soon everyone was dead quiet until Hiccup's friends stepped forward and asked,

"Exactly what did Magness the Fearless do?"

Pretty soon, Stoick had to repeat the whole story he told Hiccup, to the teens until the very end and the letter that was sent to him. The teens looked shocked and then looked like as if they felt just as guilty as Hiccup but not as much.

"So this Magness is someone worth kicking butt, when do we start kicking his butt?" The twins asked eagerly but Astrid interrupted them, punching them and answered,

"We're not going to fight this Magness, we're now trying to figure out a way to keep Hiccup as far away and safe from his grandfather."

"The only problem is Astrid, I've read that Magness the Fearless is completely impossible to hide from, you have to be very intelligent to at least last some time to keep something hidden like what Stoick did," Fishlegs pointed out.

"But how are we going to do that, every idea we have can completely backfire in less than two seconds,"Snotlout complained, and pretty soon the Great Hall was filled with people shouting out ideas that seemed good, but can easily backfire.

"If only Magness wasn't so unbeatable..."Tuffnut complained, and then slammed his helmet on the wall along with Ruffnut, who groaned," I hate it when chiefs are better than us.."

"Oh, we can hide Hiccup in one those caves until Magness goes away," Bucket eagerly suggested but Mulch then responded," Ah Bucket, I don't think that'll do much good, Magness would just look all over the islamd, even the caves, and find Hiccup."

"We're running out of ideas Stoick, there's not a plan left," Gobber sighed until voice shouted from the enterance over the talking villagers,

"YES THERE IS!"

Everyone looked to the direction towards the entrance and saw Hiccup entering with Toothless by his side as he continued," We just act like we do everyday, but this time while Magness the Fearless is here..."

"But Hiccup, we don't know what he's capable of doing to you, we have to hide you and.." Astrid began until Hiccup interrupted her stating,

"That's exactly what Magness is expecting us to do. Get in the Great Hall trying to think of ways to hide me, that, to his eyes, is a sign of weakness. What we need to do, is let him come over, no changes, no hiding."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment until Snotlout, very unexpectedly, shouted," He's right! Hiding can just prove that we are scared, and weak, but we're not! "

Then Alvin joined in," Hiccup's right, look at us, listen to yourselves, '_Oh we have to hide Hiccup and keep him away from Magness'. _We're vikings, we are meant to face the biggest dangers, like Stoick once told us, It's an occupational hazard!"

Pretty soon, the whole hall began to fill up with vikings agreeing and cheering. Hiccup came up to his father and told him, "We're stronger than grandpa than he thinks dad, we'll manage through those days."

Stoick looked down at his son, _Is Hiccup willing to take the chance and just go up to my father face to face? _"Alright Hiccup, we'll go with your plan, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be very cautious of your grandfather."

* * *

**End of chapter and next chapter will come very, very soon. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 folks, so be prepared, and...enjoy ;)**

* * *

The meeting ended and it was already night, and everyone was home, sound asleep in their dreams, well if they can try to sleep when Magness was coming the very next day. Especially for a certain overprotective father when Magness is coming to do something to his son, but he finally got to sleep, eventually.

* * *

Fog, darkness, that was the first thing Stoick saw when his eyes somehow opened wide. He was up, and then he heard the wind blow like tiny whispers, and once some of the fog cleared, he saw something unbelievable but it was right infront of his eyes..

The village...it was burning to the ground as villagers fleed while dragons flew off with their masters except for the teens, who were trying to put out the fires. "Come on, we can take this off!" He heard Snotlout reassure the rest of the teens who apparently had worried looks on their faces.

"But...he has Hiccup...THAT CRAZY MAN HAS HICCUP!" Astrid then yelled as she flew over the burning homes. That was when Stoick noticed that he only saw that all the teens were up in the sky, all except...Hiccup.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" He suddenly yelled towards Fishlegs, since he was closest teen flying by him.

"M-Magness came and after looking at the village, and at Hiccup, he lied and said everything was fine. But he then set the whole village on fire, you went to get the villagers out, and Hiccup was supposed to led us to put the fire out, but..." Fishlegs paused, trying to maintain himself then finished,

"He and Toothless got captured by Magness over there by that second hill, we tried to help him, but he commanded us to leave and take this fire out..."

Fishlegs didn't have to say anything else before Stoick began to run faster than he could ever have to the second hill. The closer he got to his desination, he could his father laugh so eagerly, Hiccup's screams of pain and horror, and the roars of a trapped Toothless.

By the time he got to the second hill, there he was, infront of his father, and Hiccup, who was on the ground struggling to get up, but was being pushed down by Magness. Hiccup'as forehead had a huge cut as crimson blood came running down slowly, his right eye was purple, indicating that he was punched in the face real bad.

His left arm was dangling by his side, as if it was broken, his nose was bleeding along with his bottom lips, and the back of his tunic was turning red since his vest was tossed to the side.

Stoick tried to approach his beaten up son, but the distance of his father's sword towards his son, made him stop in fear as Magness laughed,

"Ah Stoick, I was just having a marvelous time torturing your son the way he was supposed to since he's a pathetic excuse of a viking, oh wait I forgot, he's a hiccup, the runt..."

Stoick was infuriated and charged towards his father, until his father, lifted Hiccup up, with the sword close to his back, as the boy trembled in the same fear he had when he was a baby.

"Not so fast Stoick, you don't want me to push this sharp, killing sword through your son's chest, now do you?"

Stoick looked at his father in shock and fear, his own father was threatening to kill his son, right in front of his eyes. "Dad, please, let go of Hiccup,please. He's all I have left, please father, I'll do anything..."

But Magness answered in a snigger," Oh sure, give me this whole village, teach me how to train these dragons and then I'll release your runt."

Stoick knew he could't betray the village and hand it to his father, but what choice did he had, he had to save his son, no matter what. "Alright, the village is yours and we'll tell you all the dragon secrets, now give back my son..."

"No,I know you Stoick, once I give you the boy, you'll turn on your deal like what you did to that attacking fleet a few years ago. I warned you the day before you married Valka that if your child will be nothing but trouble to you and himself, just look how scared and cowardly your son acts. Ha, I've seen you be braver than that..." Magness began and held the sword with a tight grip, while shaking Hiccup very violently, making him remain silent in trembling fear.

"Father, please don't..Hiccup's your grandson..."

"SHUT UP! This runt is no grandson of mine, no, this is what should have become of this weakling the second he was born!" Stoick's blood turned cold when he saw his father rise the sword and without hesitation, Stoick ran up to him, grabbed Hiccup, and ran off, while holding his beaten up son.

He ran off the hill until everythinh was not so dark and foggy. Stoick looked around the fog desperately until he heard Hiccup cough and whimper," Dad, he's going to get me..."

Before Stoick could say another word, Magness was right there in front of both father and son, holding a crossbow that was already armed. "Now don't think you could escape from me that easily," he sneered and began to shoot, but Stoick dodged each blow, making Magness even more angry.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL THAT HICCUP IS DEAD AND GONE!"

The crazy man then pushed Stoick to the side, causing him to drop Hiccup on the other side. Stoick went for his son, as Magness continued to shoot arrows everywhere. Hiccup got up and once Stoick got to him, the unspeakable happened.

Just before Hiccup could warn his father, bam, and arrow shot right through Hiccup's chest , like a sword penetrating through a shield. Hiccup stood still, heavily breathing with his eyes wide open as blood began to pour out of his chest like a leaking sack of water.

He fell, and Stoick ran up to his son while his father laughed crazily. "Hiccup, no please stay with me.."

"Its okay dad...I didn't wan it to end but at least...grandpa got what he wanted..." And with that Hiccup laid still when his eyes turned pale, no breathing of any sort, on his fathers arms. Stoick began to shake as tears ran through his eyes.

"Hiccup, no. NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

* * *

"DAD WAKE UP! Oh for the love of thor, wake up!"

Stoick jumped up from his sleeping chair and realized that he was back home, and Hiccup was right by his side, shaking his arm.

"It was about grandpa, wasn't it?"

Stoick looked at his son, tears formed as he leaned forward, and embraced Hiccup, who didn't seem to mind. "Oh Hiccup, it was awful, your grandfather, he...he...he killed you..." He just continued to cry until he calmed down and then Hiccup reassured,

"Don't worry dad, I have you and Toothless, nothing is going to happen."

Stoick still held on to his son as if he was his treasure and replied," And I'll make sure that nothing will ever happen."

The father and son held on to each other close and eventually fell asleep on each others arms, never to let go. Not ever.

* * *

**Okay, just to give you a heads up, the next chapter is when Magness comes to berk. See ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 people, sorry about the tardiness, school and dance practice. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun wasn't even beginning to rise,the letter had stated, Magness will come on the sunrise, so everyone was up and got themselves ready for anything that might occur. The Haddocks were already up, and standing by the docks with Toothless, waiting patiently.

Hiccup stood tall and calm, as if he wasn't afraid at all, but Stoick could see Hiccup's fear on his forest emerald green eyes. The water in his eyes was shaking, and Stoick could see a drop of sweat fall from Hiccup's forehead. He was indeed, afraid.

Stoick did look presentable but he knew for a fact that he was afraid. His large fists tightened up when a spark of sunlight was beginning to show up. _Why did he choose today? Couldn't he just never come back if he hated this island for so long? _ That was when the memory of the day he fought with Magness for the sake of Hiccup's life, and how his father smiled after he stated that he'll leave.

_Why did he look so pleased and convinced? He must be hiding something, he must have. Any other chief who was in a tue would have just made himself the winner, but why not?_

The sun was beginning to raise, then Stoick heard Snotlout began to shout while flying on Hookfang with a spyglass," HE'S COMING! MAGNESS THE FEARLESS IS COMING!"

The teens then went by their parents side, along with their dragons, at the docks, next to Hiccup. Soon, everyone could see a huge ship coming nearer towards Berk, as it got closer, Toothless moved closer to Hiccup and growled for moment. Magness wasn't even on shore and Toothless right away doesn't trust him, and the nightfury didn't even meet the old guy.

Hiccup stood his ground, looking determined while he, along with everyone else, hid his fears. _This is it, time to meet the one who tried to kill me. Brace yourself, get it together, he'll only be here for a few days, nothing, more._

Astrid was also lost in her thoughts along with every other teen. _Wow, I can't believe Hiccup is actually going to face his grandfather, even my Uncle Finn wouldn't do that._

_Woah, Magness is coming, I only read about him on books, but meeting the crazy killer in person, no. I never wanted to see him in the first place. I heard he owes a small amount of livestock to the Ingermens for a long time that my parents won't shut about it._

_Even though Jorgensons aren't supposed to be afraid, this is an exception. I mean, who wouldn't be afraid to meet someone who was about to kill you a long time ago. _

_Wow, I seen a lot of scary stuff with my dump twin sis, but I never thought I'll see someone so terrifying, that everyone in the whole island is afraid of him._

_He's coming, man if only I could just use Tuff as a weapon and throw him at Magness's face, now that would be funny. But that guy must be dangerous if Stoick's afraid of him._

* * *

Dragon POV

Toothless narrowed his eyes as he growled," I swear, if that grandpa of my rider, hurts Hiccup, I'm goning to roast him alive." barf and Belch on the other hand seem to giggle,

"OH, Toothless, how about you let us roast him, our riders really like destruction."

"No, tempting, but we can't cause any trouble, espsically you Hookfang. I just can't risk Hiccup's life when there's a another man like Dagur."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

Everyone was lost in thought until they saw the ship already stopping at the docks. Everyone held their breathe, except for Hiccup and Stoick. They heard heavy steps come out of the ship.

The teens tried to look brave, but the size of the man had made them speechless. Hiccup's eyes only widen a bit that it wasn't even noticable. Magness the Fearless was taller than Stoick by two feet, and he had the same grayish green eyes, along with the red beard that had turned white over the years.

He continued to step out of the ship and only spotted the teens, ignoring Hiccup, and Stoick, once he was on land, he demanded,"Hoffersons, Ingermans, Jorgensons, and Thorsons. Show your warriors, along with their dragons!"

Spitelout stepped up and introduced Snotlout," This is my first and only son, Snotlout Jorgenson, champion of Thawfest and owner of the monstrous nightmare name Hookfang." Snotlout stood tall as he showed off Hookfang, who for once behaved.

Then the Ingermen parents went up, and introduced Fishlegs," Magness, this is our son Fishlegs Ingermen, the smart one full of dragon knowledge and owner of the gronkle name Meatlug."Fishlegs looked presentable along with Meatlug, but he couldn't stop looking at the old man with worried eyes.

"Magness, these are our twins, Ruffnut Thorson, and Tuffnut Thorson. Masters of causing destruction to our enemy's ships. Owners of the zippleback named, Barf and Belch."bthe Thorson parents introduced the twins, who just looked stupidy at Magness, with small grins but not so big.

Magness nodded, then looked atthe Hofferson parents who quickly indroduce their daughter," This is our daughter Astrid, one of Berk's best warrior and good with an axe. She is the owner of a deadly nadder name Stormfly." Astrid stepped forward, while glaring at the man as she petted her dragon. While trying not to have Stormfly shot at him.

"Hmm, these teens do look like a great team, with some of the most powerful dragons we ever seen. What dragon does your embarrassment own Stoick, a terrible terror?" Magness laughed, suddenly putting his attention towards the chief, and Hiccup. To Hiccup, it was like facing a man who almost looked like his father but bigger.

"Actually, father. My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, is the one who brought peace between vikings and dragons, rider of the nightfury name Toothless," Stoick began and then the teens added pleasantly,

"Hiccup is also known as the dragon trainer! He saved this village from total destruction of the Red Death, a huge monstrous dragon that is now gone, thanks to him! "

"He can train, or even defeat any dragon he comes across to!"

"He's the head leader of the Berk Dragon Academy!"

"Hiccup also can lead us when we're in a tight situation with dragons!"

"Hiccup has done many great deeds, a lot that we can't even say now!"

Now any person who was Hiccup's place would just brag how good he was, but Hiccup on the other hand instead responded," I did have help with those achievements, you and the dragons helped me through those tough times, sticking up for me. To be honest, I really did had help, I didn't do all that alone."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Magness just stared down at the boy before chuckling," Ha, like father and son. Always telling the true stories and giving everyone credit." "Well, Stoick, it seems like you and your...son are having a good start, but mark my words son. This doesn't meant I meant that."

"Now, lets see how you ran this village in my absence, and what you say about your is true," with a glare and growl from Magness, he walked to the village, with everyone on the tow, while the dragons are growling behind the old man.

As if this wasn't the only reason why he came back.

* * *

**Sorry about the tardiness and cliffhanger, so here's Magness, who now calm at the moment (thank goodness) next chapter will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter six, please excuse my tardiness, I hope this doesn't happen again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay Stoick, we first start with how everyone in the village are doing. I hope the parents of those runts hold a grudge, I can be temperamental if you remember," Magness laughed when he began to walk to the village, as if he never left and knew where everything was.

"I do remember and no, the villagers are much rather very...shocked that you came back," Stoick answered, making it sound like as if his father never did anything wrong, causing Snotlout to laugh silently to himself.

"Who wouldn't miss me? I practically did this island a favor, by getting rid of those runts this island is twice as stronger," Magness boasted, then glared at Hiccup," Well, it would be three times as stronger if your son here didn't get his life spared." He didn't seem to notice everyone glare at him with well some anger and disgust, so he continued on," Well, he would have had it easy if you, Stoick and your pathetic wife would have just let me get him."

Hiccup's nerves were beginning boil, he never knew his mother but he did know one thing._ My mother is not pathetic! _Any second later and Hiccup would have attacked him real good (well if he had the muscles), but he managed to calm himself down, and just remained silent. Magness seemed to have ignored Hiccup but seemed to have know his reactions since he smiled at both Hiccup and Stoick," Of course, who am I to insult Valka Stoick, she is your wife even though I totally disagreed with your chose of bride, but your mistake."

Stoick by then would have already got up and beat up anyone who insult his wife, but he decided not to, but he as much as he wanted to beat up his father, he won't fight him, and he won't let his guard down either.

"Enough chit chat, lets see your village."

Everyone followed him until they came to the village who were whispering to themselves silently.

"He's here."

"Keep doing your duties, no matter how crazy he is."

"Get it together, no matter how mad you are with that crazy man who killed your only daughter that day, and your chance to be a father."

"No eye content, he's the killer of my nephew, an aunts only nephew."

"He's even more taller than before."

"Hope he doesn't do anything crazy."

Everyone continued to do their work while Magness looked through the place, muttering to himself. "Uh huh, this village looks stronger than before." "Hmm, nice structure." "Sharp weapons, good for fighting." "Those dragons seem very useful." He looked up, then down to where Hiccup's metal leg , and spoke to Stoick ," So exactly did happen to your runts leg? I heard rumors that he almost died, shame, it would have saved me from this trip."

Stoick looked at his father, then he calmly answered," Those rumors are actually true father. He defeated a giant dragon, even more bigger than twelve battle ships stacked together. He was intelligent enough to find the dragons nest with his dragon, while we weren't even close to finding it."

This caused Magness to laugh," Oh please, I was able to find that island during my journey five years ago, I can't believe a worthless hiccup can find that island before you can, but apparently I beat him to it, by five years. Ha." He then stopped, and went to nearest villager who was trying to step away from him, but Magness was to fast. "Ah Ivar, good to see you again, so you got more kids after I left?"

Ivar tried his best to hold his anger, as he calmly answered," No, my son was the only one my wife and I had until you killed him.." That only made Magness laugh like crazy," Hahahahaha, don't be so serious, those runts were only going to be trouble, like your son Stoick. I heard he caused more destruction than the dragons and that he used to be your embarrassment." He then show Alvin, who was trying to mind his own business but was caught,

" And I suspect that your embarrassment also had something to do with attacks from the Berserker tribe, and an alliance with the outcasts. Don't ask how I know about that Alvin, rumors spread very fast."

* * *

Dragon POV

"I swear, that guy is getting on my last nerves. One more insult and he'll be crying for mercy," Toothless began to growl, and then Magness continued," So what did your runt do to tame this nightfury Stoick, beg for mercy to it?"

Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfand, and Barf and Belch all had to hold Toothless down and took him to the academy before the old man notice while he began to roar," LET ME GO! THAT MAN JUST HIT THE LEVEL, LET ME AT 'EM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" "I'LL RIP HIM UP LIMB FROM LIMB! HICCUP NEVER BEGGED FOR MERCY WHEN TRAINING ME! NEVER!"

"Toothless, as much as I want to trip that old guy limb from limb, we have to behave. Any sign of out of being out of control, who knows what he'll do to Hiccup," Stormfly squawked at Toothless, who began to calm down and follow them. "I suppose I could let that comment go, but I'm not abandoning Hiccup, that man could do anything behind my back."

So Toothless turned and was right beside Hiccup, pretending to seem like he didn't take any offense, but his insides were raging in fire while the other dragons were looking at him.

"You think Toothless can stay calm for that long?"

"I highly doubt that Barf, but we just have to keep a close eye on both of them."

"Yeah your right Hookfang, just don't pick up fights with your rider or the zippleback."

"And that you don't act as obnoxious as your rider."

"Excuse me Meatlug and Stormfly, when am I not on my best behavior?"

All the dragons answered to Hookfang in an annoyed and obvious tone," EVERYDAY!"

"Oh come on, lighten up. I must have been good at least twice."

"Shut up and behave, Magness is about to make his second move."

End od Dragon POV

* * *

"So how many dragon problems did you get after making peace with them, Hiccup?" Magness glared at the dragon trainer, as if he expected him to say the correct answer. His greyish green eyes were full of evil and crazy, it nearly spooked the life out of Hiccup.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, then answered," Well at first, we did have some trouble fitting in with the dragons and their behavior, then with the Berk Dragon Training Academy and some allies, we manage to live together without problems."

"Uh huh, so this Berk Dragon Training Academy, Stoick, I would like to see that place, and see how much your...son has done there." That gave everyone the chills, and so without another word, they led Magness up to the academy, where he exclaimed," THE KILLING RINK!? THAT'S WHERE THIS BERK DRAGON TRAINING MUMBO JUMBO IS AT!?"

"We don't kill dragons anymore father, so we had to put some use into it, in fact, it was Hiccup's idea to use this place. It was either this, or burn the place to dust."

Magness looked at Stoick, the glared at Hiccup, who made a small unnoticeable gulp. "Well your son's a smart one I'll give you that." "So Hiccup, your friends told me that your are the head leader of this place, why don't you and your nightfury show off a few of your attack tricks." "Surely they are not just weak attacks, you are a hiccup after all."

Astrid quicklt came up to the old man and spoke up," Actually Magness, Hiccup is the best of the best, in fact he never lost a best trick competition and he and Toothless are the rulers of the skies. Hiccup will show you." She then motioned Hiccup to mount on top of Toothless, who did exactly that and then told his grandfather," I'll show you, and Astrid..."

"I know, I know. It's not a competition," Astrid finished, causing Magness to laugh, again. "Again, like father and son. When you were young Stoick, you would always tell your buddies that the things you do are not a competition, ha. I bet that boy of yours even has your stubbornness!"

Then Hiccup and Toothless flew off, starting off their tricks while Stoick nodded," You are right about that father, Hiccup is just as stubborn as I am." Alvin chuckled and whispered to Gobber," Actually, Stoick is twice as stubborn than Hiccup." causing Gobber to chuckle along, remembering the old times.

At the skies, Hiccup and Toothless did every trick they ever created, including the defensive ones. "Okay Toothless, let's see how my grandfather reacts to this trick. It's the one we were working on in last week."

Toothless speeded up, then on Hiccup's command they did a combination of the burrow roll, multiple blast and the defensive flight, all at the same time. Magness looked speechless, causing everyone else to look at him with smirks on their faces. The dragons seem to be the only ones who heard the old man mumble to himself,

"So, he's the chosen one after all."

* * *

Dragon POV

"Did he say chosen one?" "Like on those prophecy stories?" gasped Meatlug, who was starting to growl suspiciously at him.

"He did, but what does he mean, there are no prophecies that say such things," Stormfly confessed and Hookfang pointed out,

"Actually, we don't even know any prophecy at all."

"That's what so mysterious," Barf hissed and then Belch answered," We don't know any prophecy, but it seems like this old man is hiding the real reason to his return and some knowledge he must have learned."

"Whatever it is, we have to warn Toothless. With that man being more suspicious, Toothless can't let his guard down for a millisecond," Stormfly informed, keeping a good eye on the old man.

End of Dragon POV

* * *

Once the flying duo landed back on the academy, Magness seem to applaud a bit, along with everyone else.

"Well Stoick, the village seems fine, your son doesn't look weak," Magness began, causing everyone but Hiccup to bring their hopes up. "But however, he's strong with his dragon." He than turned to Stoick and Hiccup, giving them the look, the look of a decision that they might hate.

Magness smiled and then finished," So that's why I think it's best for me to take Hiccup away for some time so I can give him some _warrior training, _and training on how to be a real Viking, and not be like his mother. He'll leave with me in two days."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, come all, and read this if you dare. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Everyone's heart stopped beating for a second, and by everyone I mean including the dragons, they all did, except Magness. "W-what do you mean, that was never part of the letter your sent..." Stoick began until Magness interrupted him,

"I mean, Hiccup will come with me for sometime, maybe seven years or more, I'm going to make sure he's a true viking, this kid's too soft Stoick. He can, however bring his dragon along, but my advice change the name, Toothless sounds ridiculous."

* * *

Dragon POV

"EXCUSE ME, THAT'S IT, LET ME KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! THERE IS NO WAY, NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST, THAT HE'S GOING TO TAKE MY HICCUP AWAY AND SAY THAT ME NAME SOUNDS RIDICULOUS! THE NERVE!" Toothless roared, causing Stormfly and Hookfang to yet again hold him down.

"Toothless, stay calm. You know Hiccup's father, he'll never let Hiccup go," Stormfly tried to calm the infuriated nightfury, down, " But that doesn't mean you have to let your guard down, be careful with that man but calm down."

"Get it together Toothless," Hookfang growled, the muttered," Boy, it would be much easier if Thornado was here, he always calmed him down."

"NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING THAT OLD MAN TOUCH HICCUP, NOT EVEN A HAIR!" Toothless roared, and was about to charge Magness until he felt a hand land gently on his snout.

"It's okay Toothless, calm down. We'll work things out," Hiccup whispered, and with that Toothless calmed down, a little. The nightmare looked at him then muttered again," Really? He calms down when Hiccup tells him to? What are we, dust?!"

End of Dragon POV

* * *

"Your...offer may sound great to you father but I am not letting you take my son," Stoick defended, stepping in front of Hiccup. the teens then joined in stating,

"He belongs here, on Berk with us."

"He'll never go with you."

"You'll only hurt him."

"Your not going to get him."

"The only person who should leave, is you."

Magness glared at the teens before shouting," SHUT UP YOU KIDS! This doesn't concern you. Stoick, we'll discuss this at your house, maybe I can convince you there, but your little friends will stay outside."

Without another word, he stormed off to the Haddock house, along with the Haddocks, and Toothless, who was growling very angrily. They got in, the door was shut and locked. Magness looked at Hiccup, as if he was a meal, then at Stoick.

"Have I taught you nothing Stoick, I told you that chiefs must make decisions on what's best for their family, even sacrifice their loved ones..." Magness began until Stoick interrupted,

"And I have, Hiccup will not go with you. You are doing this for his good, you're only doing this for your own good!"

"How do you know if I changed or no Stoickt!? That boy is only weak, and will be unless I give him the proper training!"

"Father, your version of proper training is torture, and I will not let you hurt my son!"

"Do not question my methods of training, it did you well didn't it!"

"No it didn't, I had to ask Alvin's father for some real training because of you!"

"Well that's you, I am sure that your hiccup will survive my training if he's not that weak."

"How insane are you? Hiccup is only a kid, who has done many great things, and you want to torture him! Your own grandson!"

"I told you once Stoick, and I'll tell you again. That runt is no grandson of mine unless he is no longer a runt!"

"HICCUP IS MORE THAN JUST A RUNT FATHER!" "You would have known that if you would have just given him a chance, like what I did."

"From what I hear from rumors, when your boy tried to tame the nightmare on his exam, he seemed to have gotten into some trouble, revealing his secrets..."

"That was beacuse of me ,father, I spooked the nightmare."

"Ah so it was ture then, and am I right when I tell you that you disowned him after that. That he tried to impress you his whole life but you just shut him out."

"He didn't mean to grandfather!" Both men looked at Hiccup, who stood up, and begn to explain," We made a deal and since I broke it, he got mad. Just like from what I hear, when you got mad at my father, you would make him swim om the freezing ocean for five hours."

"Who wouldn't want to shut out a hiccup, you seem to want to kill me. At first okay, I was weak, pathetic and worthless, but I knew my father would have been proud if he didn't have to worry about you showing up and killing me." "As for your...offer, I'm going have to pass."

"I don't need hard training to be strong, I already have my father, the dragons, and my friends..." Before Hiccup could even finish his speech, Magness slapped him. A really hard slap that sent Hiccup across the room, and on top of a now agressive Toothless.

* * *

Dragon POV

"THAT'S IT, THE FINAL STRAW! I'm gonna..." Before Toothless could jump, he helped Hiccup up and a spark seemed to light up on him. He seemed to have remember those times Thornado helped calm down his anger.

"If Thornad was here, he would tell me, 'Young nightfury, calm yourself, I know this man is a lunatic, but do not attack unless your gut tells you to, not your anger'." "Oh, why did Thornafo had to go before this happened."

Toothless looked up, and then saw Stoick infuriated, "Maybe I'm not the only one who needs Thornado's guidance."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

Stoick was indeed infuriated. _No one hurts Hiccup like that. _He grabbed his father, ready to punch him, but instead of punching him, he growled," Get out of this house and leave. Leave and never come back.."

"Stoick, you know I can just bring..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT MY SON, OR EVEN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM HIS HOME! EVEN IF YOU BRING AN ARMY TENS TIMES AS STRONG AS BERK, YOU CAN REMOVE HICCUP FROM HIS HOME, OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Before Magness could say another word, Toothless stepped up and growled ferociously and was about to fire but Magness grabbed his bags and went out the door, saying," You haven't heard the last of me."

Out the door he went, passing by a confused crowd of teens, dragons, a blacksmith, and who was once an outcast leader. Stoick could worry about Magness later, but he went up to Hiccup, who was getting up, since Toothless accidentally dropped him from approaching Magness.

He helped Hiccup up, and saw a red mark on his cheek. "Did he hurt you that badly?" stoick asked, checking Hiccup for any signs of damage. Hiccup shook his head," No, just a little shaken, but I'm okay. You didn't have to do that, you know."

Stoick shook his head, and then embraced his son," I needed to, he can't hurt you again. You are too precious to me."

"You mean it?"

"Every word."

The father and son were embracing each other for some time, before they had to go explain what happened. However, Magness was staring at them in disgust," Well, I tried to go easy on them, but looks like I'll have to go with plan B."

* * *

**End of chapter. Hope this isn't too much of cliffhanger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 folks, enjoy. Read this if you dare :)**

* * *

Astrid was in the verge to go find Magness and kill him after hearing what happened. _Hiccup's my boyfriend and anyone who decides to beat him up will wish they hadn't. _

Gobber was so infuriated that Alvin and the dragons had to hold him down when he wanted to run after Magness and kill him in sight. _That man is pure evil, no one takes away my apprentice so he could get beat up, no. They'll have to go through me to get him._

They rest of the teens had to also be held down by their dragons so they wouldn't go and help Gobber. "Calm down, trying to go and kill someone is suicide and dangerous when it comes to Magness the Fearless. Trust me, when I fought with that old timer, I barely made it out alive," Alvin commented. Pretty soon they calmed down, while the dragons huffed in annoyance.

"Alright, but that guy should be locked in a cage," Astrid growled, " How are you related to him?"

* * *

Dragon POV

"So you didn't rib him apart or anything? Shocking." Hookfang commented to Toothless, who was showing a furious face after the old man left. "No, even though I wanted to really badly, I remembered what Thornado would have told me."

"Really, you could have done that when we were at the academy?" Hookfang growled but Stormfly then nudged Toothless," I don't think this is over, not when I saw that man make a grin when he got out."

"She's right, you must be careful, he could do anything when your guard is down," Meatlug added, whimpering but growling.

"Hmmm, your right. I won't let get my guard down, just to be safe."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

That night, all was quiet except for a cave with camp fire, ship, baskets, chains, and other stuff. The rain and thunder fell and boomed as the cave was hidden well.

There, Magness was pacing through the cave, angry with Stoick and himself. "Idiots. Muttonheads. I was so close, I should have came when Stoick looked at him as a disappointment."

"No doubt that Hiccup's the one. The one from the prophecy I've read many years ago. At first I only didn't want anyone in my way, but now... Now he seems like a weapon I could use to conquer land."

"But to get him, I'll just have to begin plan B tomorrow. I just need to meet up with those idiotic Thorson twins."

With that, the cave was soon filled with evil laughter. "I'll get him. And when I do, I'll be invincible!"

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a gasp on the third lightning and boom of thunder. "*Gasp* Only a stormy night. But his voice, I swear I must have heard that voice somewhere..." "Wait a minute..." "That day when I was five, he must be that stranger who tried to kidnap me."

Downstairs, Stoick was having the same thoughts as well. "He must have been, how else would it explain how he knew which teen was which, he didn't have to hesitate about it. It was like he knew them, and that smile..."

(Upstairs to Hiccup)

"It looked like the same one that stranger had. He seemed to have an eager smile at the twins..."

_Flashback_

_Hiccup was five years old, at the Great Hall getting breakfast as usual while his father was out doing chief stuff. He grabbed his plate, and sat down alone while he heard Snotlout boasting next to Astrid._

_"You see babe, I can already hunt and kill a rabbit without getting a single cut. See, not even a scratch."_

_Astrid rolled her eyes when she replied," Then how come when I was in the forest yesterday, I saw you trying to catch a rabbit but ended up making a scratch on your hand."_

_"Hey, it was just because uh...the sun was in my eyes!"_

_Fishlegs sat up, surveyed the hall for a moment before asking," Hey, where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" " They're never late for breakfeast."_

_Then in bursted in the twins, running up to Hiccup. "Hey useless, we got a message for you!"_

_Snotlout looked up and laughed," Useless got a message? This should be interesting."_

_The twins laughed before Tuffnut reported to Hiccup, who didn't find this any amusing," Anyway, your father is looking for you, he wants you to meet him in the forest, where we just met up with him."_

_"Impossible, my dad was up at Mulch's barn, no way he managed to get to the forest that fast."_

_"My brother is right, we just met up with him in the forest."_

_Hiccup didn't want to argue so he got up and headed out to the forest, at least he didn't have to stay and listen to the twins argument. _

_"Hey I was supposed to tell him that!"_

_"No I was!"_

_"No me!"_

_"Me!"_

_"Me!"_

_Hiccup walked past the forge where he met up with Gobber," Hey lad, where are you off to?"_

_"Dad sent a message to tell me to meet up with him in the forest."_

_"But I thought he was at the yak farm?"_

_"I was confused with that, but I better go either way. I can't be more of a disappointment." "See you later."_

_Hiccup then scampered off to the woods, wondering what on earth would his father want to talk about now. "All well, better get going..."_

_He went in as he past several trees while yelling," Dad?! Dad?!" "Where are you!?" That was until he stood in front of a tree and then he felt breathing and without a time to think...A hand covered his mouth!_

_Back at the forge, Gobber was busy doing what ever until he saw Stoick, but without Hiccup. "Hey Stoick, where's Hiccup?"_

_Stoick looked bewildered," Wasn't he at the Great Hall?" That left Gobber to be even more confused," But he was heading towards the forest saying that you wanted to meet him there."_

_Stoick's eyes widen, and without warning, he ran to the woods, with Gobber running after him. "Something's not right..."_

_Back in the middle, Hiccup was statue still, his heart stopped, his emerald eyes were filled with panic while the large hand was over his mouth. "So, you're the hiccup in this island. Nice to see you again, how about we take a trip to the sea. Those twins seemed to have easily fallen for my acting skills if they think I was your father..."_

_Hiccup stood still, he had never felt so scared in his five years of life, but he then tried to run, but the man was too strong. "Don't struggle, you can say goodbye to your home..."_

_Before he could fell himself get moved, he heard his father. "HICCUP!"_

_"Rats, all well. We'll meet again Hiccup..." Before anyone could move, the stranger disappeared, leaving a scared out his wits, Hiccup on the ground. Petrified of the events that he couldn't hear or know what was going on in his surrounding. _

* * *

"*Gasp*, oh. Just a dream, I really need to stop waking up like this." Hiccup got out of his bed, and with a guarding Toothless by his side, he went to the Great Hall.

He was then greeted by the other riders, who apparently looked like they hadn't slept at all. "So, where are the twins this time?" Fishlegs yawned, breaking the silence before said people, came in on their dragons.

"Hey Hiccup, you have to check this out. I mean we were at the woods and we saw a whole plain of traps that hadn't been unset." "We would have unset them ourselves but well, we can't since that fire incident," Ruffnut explained.

"Okay, come on guys, we got some traps to unset...Uh guys?" Before Hiccup knew it, he saw every teen asleep on the table, after taking just one bite off of their breakfast. "Alright, Ruff, Tuff. You two try to wake them up while Toothless and I go u set those traps."

Then Hiccup mounted on Toothless and flew off to the forest. The twins tried from shaking the teens awake to singing loud terrible tunes. Finally they had Barf and Belch lit up the fire and bam...

"RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" shouted an angry, half smoked Astrid until she notice the empty seat. "Where's Hiccup?"

* * *

"Man, they weren't kidding when they say the while plain was covered with traps," Hiccup gasped, while he and Toothless were behind a tree.

"Looks like we'll just have to let them get what they want," Hiccup stated, before hand signaling Toothless to shoot plasma blasts while he threw some rocks and branches.

One by one, each trap trapped the small, or invisble things, until everyone of them were unset. Finally, when they were done, Hiccup and Toothless went to everyone trap to unset it or burn it to dust, just then they both heard a rustle in the bushes.

Alerted, they both went to fighting positions until..."AHHHHH! What's going on?!" "My head. It's hurting like crazy...AHHH!" Hiccup didn't know what was happening, but he felt a flash of sharp pain pentrate in his head.

As if something, or someone was controling him from a distance. Toothless went to help, but three bolas came flying by, trapping Toothless and leaving Hiccup howling in pain. The agony got sharper, and tigher until, he was out cold.

He collasped to the ground, his vision was getting blurry as he saw a figure approach him while holding a book and smiling. The last thing he heard before everything went black was,

"I've got you now Hiccup..."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but well you see what happened to Hiccup was well sorta like the painful kind of hypnotism but different. Just wait a see what happens next... Until next time. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, too ease all your suspense. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"He couldn't have gone that far, where was that place with the traps again," Fishlegs panted, walking since they left their dragons to finish breakfast, but it wasn't such a good idea.

Before the twins could answer, they heard a scream, a scream from Hiccup. "AHHHH!" Every teens eyes widen and they then began to run towards the scream. Worried to even think the worst.

* * *

Stoick was also looking in the forest since he heard about the traps in the forest and Hiccup going off to unset them. Before he could look to the right, that's when he heard it. Hiccup, screaming from a distance that made his heart stop.

"AHHHH!"

No sooner did he began to run towards the scream and didn't stop to even take a millisecond to breathe.

* * *

Hiccup was out unconscious, with only his eyes a bit opened as he was still on the ground while Toothless tried to break himself free from the bolas. Hiccup was breathing slowly, as the figure was coming closer, while holding chains and a person sized basket.

Toothless growled at him, knowing that it wouldn't do any good at all. _If only I was quick enough to dodge these things. Wah...Magness?! I should have known he was behind this..._

Magness was smiling as he approached Hiccup, geting the chains he had straightened, while towing the basket along. "Finally, I should have just kidnapped you a long time ago on that day, but no matter. Your in my clutches now."

He lefted Hiccup up, placing the chains on his small hands, then putting him in the basket, and did a hand signal that caused the basket to change into a basket with strange signs, drawings, and letters.

Toothless looked at the basket, then at Magness with shocked eyes. _What kind of man is he?! He made Hiccup unconsicous without going near him, then this! _That only caused Toothless to move and struggle throughthe ropes, hoping that he could break free, but he couldn't.

Magness continued to smile," Useless dragon, that isn't any bolas. Those bolas are specially made ones that can be only be activated to strong ones with the hand signals you just saw nightfury."

"No matter what you do, the strength you have, or the weapons you use. Those ropes won't break unless I'm too far away to have them set, same for those chains I have put on your rider." Magness then approached Toothless, still wearing that grin. "I hope you and rider had a nice time together...because those days will be your last.."

"NOT UNLESS WE CAN STOP YOU!"

"What the..." Magness turned around and saw the teens, standing together, infuriated after seeing what he did to their friend. "Fools, no one can defeat me. But if its a fight you want." He got up and stood in front of them. "Then its a fight you'll get..."

They fought, Astrid dodged his sword swings, Fishlegs rolled over to try to retrieve the basket, but he couldn't seem to lift it up. "Guys, I need help..." Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout dodged his sword swings and went to help Fishlegs, but not even they could lift the basket.

"Hiccup can't be that heavy..." Gasped Snotlout, giving everything he got to lift it up, Astrid wanted to help, but it wasn't easy when she's battling with a mad man. "Pathetic children, you can't lift that basket, not even with a whole army together could lift it up."

So infuriated, Astrid pushed Magness forward with all her might while yelling," YOUR WRONG! WE'LL SAVE HICCUP EVEN IF WE HAVE TO PUSH THAT BASKET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Magness smiled, and before the teens who were trying to lift the basket could think, he slapped on the side of their necks that make them unconsicous in a blink of an eye.

Before Astrid could move, she saw Magness approach her with the sword pointing towards her chest until...

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Magness turned around and was greeted by a strong, powerful punch in the face by Stoick, making him topple over to the ground.

"Really Stoick, after all those times we've spent together, this is what it has to come to? All for a runt?"

Stoick grabbed his father, and growled," Let my son go."

This only made Magness laugh so hard that he then lifted Stoick and tossed him over. "How much of a fool have you turned out to be Stoick. Your son now belongs to me, and pretty soon it'll be permanently."

Stoick saw his father then turn around to get his son who was in the basket, passing the teens who were gaining back consciousness but not very quickly. He then got up, and sprinted towards Magness, spinning a set of bolas and throwing them which ended up tying the old man up.

He got to the basket, along with the rest of the teens who now had consciousness, tried to open the lid, but it didn't budge, not even with everyone's best strength. They tried to lift it up, push it but they couldn't even get it at least a centimeter off the ground.

"No use of trying to get your hiccup." Magness grinned,"Unless I release the spell, but why would I throw a chance away." Without warning, he made several hand signals after breaking free and bolas went flying out and knocking everyone out cold.

"Hmm, what a shame. Not even my son could defeat me, well this wouldn't been possible if I didn't stumble upon this prophecy book. Oh well, I should get going, but I'll leave this book here, just so those fools can at least find out what might happen."

Magness got up, went to the basket that changed back into a normal looking one, leaving a certain nightfury extremely shocked. _But how, Stoick is the most strongest, and he just used hand signals and stuff happens!_

"I see your confusion nightfury, well lets put it this way. I gained these abilities." He lifted the basket, causing Toothless to screech and struggle in the ropes. "Like I told you, it's pointless to break free from those ropes. Oh and be a good dragon and make sure my son gets this note, it'll explain everything if the book doesn't make any since."

Magness places a scroll next to Toothless and began to walk away, with Hiccup in the basket, which is on his back. "This will be the last time you'll ever see the Hiccup you know and love..."

With that, he lifted his hand up, then down revealing a vail of smoke covering him. Once the smoke cleared, he was gone, along with Hiccup. All Toothless could do is roar to the winds, hoping that someone could come help them. While the spot was full of unconscious vikings on the ground tied up by bolas, and a ground full of broken parts of traps or smoke itself.

Magness sailed off on his own boat, gazing at the horizon as he took Hiccup off the basket, and chained him in the bottom deck, and covering his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"Now the real fun starts."

* * *

**Again, I am so crazy to leave these cliffhangers, next chapter will come very soon. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Stoick was regaining consciousness as the sun was brightening in the sky. "W-what h-happened." "One minute I was fighting off my father, and the next minute he..."

Then the memory came back to him, and he jumped up, only to find out that he was at Goathi's home, along with the other teens. "Hiccup..." He then saw Gobber and Alvin enter the house, relieved. "Stoick, good to see you that your alright, along with everyone else," Gobber commented, soon the teens were already awake, exhausted, and worried.

Alvin stepped up, with Toothless by his side, while holding a scroll and a book, "I take that Magness defeated you all in just one move, trust me." "I encountered him during my years of being an outcast when I was finding an island, we both battled since he was heading towards Berk." "

"But that was the only time I tried to save you guys, but he made one hand signal and I was dragon bait."

Astrid got up, and questioned," But how, no one in the world could do that?!" "There's no way he's so invincible!" Stoick got up and began to head out but he held back by Gobber and Alvin as he struggled to break free from them.

"LET ME GO GOBBER, ALVIN!" "He has my son, I can't let him hurt Hiccup!" "LET ME GO, I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

Pretty soon everyone in the room including the dragons had to hold him down while Alvin and Gobber began to reason with him. "Listen to us Stoick, you can't just go after Magness like that, you have no dragon and you don't know where they have gone off to."

"Listen, you don't even know what he has as a plan. We don't know what is to become of Hiccup!"

Alvin however, let go of his grip," Actually, we do have an idea of what Magness is up to, look at these. When we found you and the teens knocked out, I found this book and note next to Toothless, it looks important that I didn't look at them yet."

He then handed the book and note to Stoick, once he calmed down and when everyone released him. He first opened the letter, and began to read along with everyone else.

_Stoick, _

_ Looks to me that I have a lot of explaining to do. Well I'll start from the beginning, during my young times, I have been fascinated from those stories of sorcery, and getting power to conquer lands. So I have spent most of my free time as a lad looking for old spells, or legends that could help me. Pretty soon I found nothing and I was chief and a father. _

_So during my time doing chief stuff, I have been looking at old books, and papers of Berk, see if they are hiding any secrets of any sort. Until I stumbled upon this book your holding. You see, that day I came home very late, was because I was reciting a chant from that book that helps me have the powers you just witnessed._

_Since then, I have been practicing this power and the more I practiced, the more powerful I get. That was until one night, on the day before I sentenced for all the runts in the village to die, I have read a prophecy that can make me invincible, but I needed to put the villagers on the test. Ever since you and wife risked everything for your son, I knew that the propecy was about him._

_In just a few days, you'll be facing the most invincible man in history. So I hope you had happy times with your Hiccup, because those days are your last._

_Sincerly,_

_Magness the Fearless_

Stoick held the letter, while shaking as his eyes began to sting with tears. Then he looked at Alvin, to signal him to give him the book. "Give me the book Alvin, I need to know what prophecy my father is talking about."

Without hestiation, Alvin handed him the book, while the room was in dead silence, as they waited to see what was contained in those pages. Stoick hestitated for a second before opening it and the book immediately turned to the last few pages.

The pages which contained the prophecy.

_He is stronger than all others,  
with the power of lightening and thunder at his side,  
he shall do something thought impossible,  
and he shall soar like none has before,  
_

_This of strong heart and pure soul,  
has a power stronger than any before,  
but yet you shall know that he,  
is trapped in a body that can easily go unseen._

_He will be the one who can be invincible,  
unless on pure of evil takes the advantage,  
he shall fight but fail if one possess powers  
so great, that he himself will fall into darkness like no other,  
_

_It depends on what weapon this evil has on mind,  
but once that happens, he is unstoppable and eager  
to follow his masters command but a caution of warning for this tale if read by the evil,  
If the chosen one is united to the the three signs of heart, then all evil plans will fail and he will stand as one with his allies_  
and be the strong one of all.__

Now everyone stared at the book in shock and disbelief. Stoick was angry, and worried at the same time while he was lost in thought. _So, my father only wants my son so he can use him as a weapon. That won't happen, never!_

"What now?" Fishlegs broke the silence, causing everyone to get out of their thoughts. They all looked at Stoick for orders on what to do. Stoick was quiet for a moment before remembering what his father methods were of choosing a place to hide.

"Grab your dragons, we're going to dragon island."

Gobber however began to protest," But Stoick, why dragon island? You don't even have a dragon?!"

Stoick only lowered his head and answered," I'll ride with Alvin on his dragon while you ride on along with Snotlout. I have a strong feeling that Dragon Island is the exact place where Magness would take my son."

"Stoick..." Gobber began but Alvin interrupted him. "No Gobber, Stoick is right. I know Magness just as much as he does, and Dragon Island is the exact place where he's going to keep Hiccup hostage, there's no time to lose. We must go now."

Astrid went up and stated," We'll be by your side Stoick, because no one is going to mess with Hiccup."

"But, what about Toothless?"

Astrid looked at Snotlout with her deaf glare before growling as she went to Toothless's tail," We can just do a little this and that, and Toothless has his tail open to fly."

"We have to tell the village, they need on guard in case if there is any failure on the mission," Gobber finally spoke and they all went out, getting ready to save Hiccup.

* * *

_Uh my head...What happened, one moment I was getting ready to attack, the next thing I know, my head is was pain and I fainted._

Hiccup's eyes were opening until he realized that he was only talking in his thoughts and soon realized that his mouth was covered. _What is thor's name?! _He looked around seeing that he was in a boat, so he decided to get up and investigate until...

He fell back the second he tried to stand up as he heard the echoing of chains. Hiccup looked down and saw that his hands were chained up, making him held as prisoner. _Magness, no doubt he got me. But why? Oh for the love of thor why does every villian always target me ?! Just because I train dragons doesn't make it an advantage to every lunatic I meet._

Hiccup then heard heavy footsteps coming down, he looked up and saw that he was faced to face with Magness.

"You must be confused. Well to fill you in, once we get to our destination, you belong to me."

That only caused Hiccup to pull himself forward towards Magness, while muffling words but the chains were too strong.

"Keep on fighting, just like the prophecy. Don't worry, you'll get your fight soon enough, but soon you'll be all mine and under my control that you won't even remember who you are attacking, or who they are."

Hiccup's eyes widen as he continued to pull the chains, grunting and muffing shouts but all Magness did was laugh.

"Pathetic boy, your end is near."

* * *

"You all ready?"

"Yes chief, we're totally ready," Astrid growled, still angry about the fact Magness took her boyfriend. Stoick looked at the sea horizon before yelling," Fly riders, we're off to find Hiccup."

Off they flew, up in the sky to find Hiccup, and to stop Magness from his evil plans. "Don't worry Hiccup, I'm coming to get you home. No matter what it takes son."

* * *

**this chapter 10, and the next chapter will be coming soon. Oh and here's a suggestion. I love reading NightfuryPrincess stories and they inspire me on these chapters. Read her stories too and review her as well. Hope you all enjoy this. :) P.S FYI, nightfuryprincess helped me make that prophecy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 folks , enjoy ;)**

* * *

It seemed like hours of flying in misty fog that no one can actually see where they were going, even on dragon. "How are we supposed to see up here?!" Ruffnut yelled unimpressed, while Tuffnut nodded for once,nodded in agreement.

That only caused Astrid to growl under her breath before answering," We're not, like Hiccup told you, we have to let our dragons see for us."

"Come on! What is it with guys and riddles?!" Tuffnut complained but continued to fly along with his sister, so they can aviod Astrid's fists.

"Ah guys, is it just me or does it seem like we should have gotten to Dragon Island a while ago?" Fishlegs noticed, while he skimmed through the fog as everyone soon began to notice.

"You're right, Hookfang light up!" Before Snotlout could stop and think about what he just commanded, Hookfang was already on fire, causing to burn his pants, but not Gobber. Probably since he had his metal skivves on._  
_

Pretty soon, the fire cleared the fog, which unexpectedly revealed their destination to be...

"BRECKNECK BOG!?" "Out of all places, we just had to be here," Snotlout growled with his arms crossed." But how on earth did we get here if we used the same path to dragon island like the last time?"

Stoick was bewildered with that question until he felt a strange wind sort of feeling blowing off, as if it was...Magic?!

"My father did this, using the fog to block our way, he confused our dragons into going to Breckneck Bog instead of Dragon Island. But now that we realize that, we take the short way to Dragon Island now."

"But wouldn't that cause the fog to come back?" Gobber questioned until Alvin answered back," Yes, but instead of doing forward, we'll go backwards." That caused everyone except he and Stoick to look confused.

"I mean we use the path on our way back to Berk, but it'll lead us to Dragon Island, hopefully."

With nods, everyone turned their dragons around to head back to Berk, little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Dragon POV

"Great, just great. That lunatic man cursed our senses," Belch complained while they flew back. Toothless didn't seen to pay attention to the groups conversation since he noticed that theu were heading back.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" "We can't just give up, Hiccup needs us, we have to go to dragon island and find him!"

He was about to turn back before Spikes (the whispering death Alvin is riding on with Stoick) hissed," Are you really as blockheaded as I think, we are going to find Hiccup. We are going into reverse so that when that fog comes back, it'll lead us to dragon island."

Toothless calmed down, looking very embarrassed. "Oh, right."

"But how long is the question," Stormfly added,"Who knows what that man has next in his sleeve, so stay alert. Growl for three seonds the millisecond you sense danger."

"Alright."

"That means you too Hookfang."

"When do I ever not pay attention?"

"Everyday!"

That left Hookfang to mumble to himself.

End of Dragon POV

* * *

Magness looked at some sort of crystal ball he must have created since it was revealing the rescue group coming to Dragon Island, and pretty soon. "They can't come here. Hiccup is my weapon and I won't let them stop my plans."

His boat then reached dragon island with a genty shove, making him smile a bit before heading below deck to get Hiccup.

Hiccup was still trying to break free from the chains, but failed everytime while he was running out if breath after his attempts. He then saw Magness, who grabbed his chains and began to pull him as if he was an animal.

"Come on you runt, your destiny awaits you." He removed the cloth from Hiccup since they were at a far distance, which had Hiccup mutter," I have no dsetiny to follow, only my own path."

"Pathetic boy, sounding just like your mother. Of she didn't have Goath place a small spell on you, I could have had you unconscious throughout the whole time. Hiccup looked surprised before trying to pull away from his grandfather, but Magness pulled him back with such strong force. "What do mean?"

That caused Magness to laugh before pulling Hiccup out of they boat and kept pulling him until they entered a cave that sorta looked more like a prison room. He pushed Hiccup on a tall straight stone that, with the chains, had him pinned there.

Looking at the fear from Hiccup's eyes, Magness only laughed again and then began to explain.

"You see, your mother being her own stupid, protective self, had decided to have Goathi put a spell on you after I left so that with my powers, no real harm was to come to you. But I know just how to reverse this just by reading these last pages pf the prophecy book I ripped out." "A small potion that I'll drink and I can control almost all of you."

"But I need something from you runt," he contined, while approaching Hiccup with a dagger on his hand, causing Hiccup to try to escape but he was pinned tight. "Just need a drop of your blood boy, but don't worry. It'll only hurt...a lot."

Before Hiccup knew it, he felt Magness push the dagger down painfully on the scar he had on his lowere chin, causing Hiccup to yell in agony while his scar began to bleed again. "Perfect, now my potion is complete, one drink of this, and I'll be able to show you my true powers."

Without hesitation, Magness drank the potion that was in the small cup, nothing seemed to have happened, but Hiccup felt pain crawl through his spine, then throughout his body while he screamed for a few moments before the pain stopped, causing Hiccup to collapsed yet again on the ground once the chains that were stuck on the stone were realised, but he was awake.

"Perfect, now go into the prison cell in here," Magness commanded, and before Hiccup could get up, he felt his body being lifted up and shoved into the cell with one hand signal from Magness, then he was chained to wall.

Magness then looked at another crystal ball before noticing the group comig closer to the island. "Huh, they think they can just come here, well I hate to spoil their fun, but...They are not welcomed here..."

With one hand, he disappearded, leaving a confused, and yet frightened Hiccup.

* * *

"We should be getting closer, past the changewing island and Dragon Island here we come," Fishlegs reported, then shivered on the thought of changewings. He still hadn't recovered from the changewing experince.

"Hey guys, do old yaks wearing a dress stand on sea stacks?" The twins asked stupidly, again.

"No you two muttonheads, why?"

"Because there's one right over there."

Sure enough, Astrid looked up north were Tuffnut was pointing at and saw someone alright, but it wasn't a yak. "MAGNESS?!"

That grabbed Stoick's attention alright since he directed Spikes towards his father, with an infuriated face. "WHERE'S HICCUP!" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

Magness snickered as he made a few hand signals and giant tidal waves came splashing around as he laughed," Oh don't worry, the runt is safe, for now."

The dragons all at once attacked here from there but Magness was too fast and strong with his sorcery. "I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW STOICK!"

With that, he made five quick hand moves, which caused the earth to shake, water to raise, and a strong force that sent all the dragon rider out cold and disappearing into the blue sea. Leaving nothing but some dragon scales floating on the water which Magnes came down to collect.

Once again, he had defeated them with just a few hand signals, believing that he accomplished his work, he disappeared in an instant, deciding to forget about them and there location.

But right after he left, out came bursting the dragons and their riders, coughing out a lot of water and swimming towards Changewing island to catch a breath.

"Again, that guy is too powerful..." Snotlout gasoed as he hopped out of Hookfang and fell flat on the ground.

"What now?"

Stoick looked up at the horizon, as he heard some of the teens (like the twins) mutter about going back and getying reinforcements. _What would Hiccup do at a time like this? _

"Chief, what are your next moves in this game," Alvin questioned, while drying himself. Stoick looked at the others, then got up.

"We are still going to Dragon Island to save my son." "And stop my father from his evil plans."

* * *

**Yeah, so this is chapter 11, don't worry, the real suspense starts on the next chapter. See you soon ;) : D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 folks, enjoy :D**

* * *

"Stoick, I know we have to get to Hiccup but Toothless's tail is well...Damaged," Gobber reported. Everyone's determination soon turned to annoyance. "How on earth are we going to fix Toothless's tail?!" Snotlout complained until Tuffnut answered stupidly," Ah dah, ask Hiccup to fix the tail."

Astrid walked calmly up to Tuffnut with a grin...*POW* She got an infuriated face and punched him in the face very, very hard. "YOU IDIOT, HICCUP IS AT DRAGON ISLAND WITH HIS CRAZY GRANDFATHER!"

Fishlegs had to pull Astrid away before she kills anyone and calmly suggested," How about we camp here for the night while we figure out a way to fix Toothless's tail, it's getting late after all."

Stoick can even start to protest, "You can't be serious, my father has my son!" but then Alvin cut him off stating," Magness is not going to kill or literally hurt Hiccup yet, he has to wait until he can actually do the prophecy. I've read that book over and saw some of the last few pages had gone missing, but we have time. And we need our strength, your father's got plenty of power, we need to rest. " Stoick calmed down but he didn't sound convinced at all.

* * *

Dragon POV

"You heard them Toothless, we'll get to Hiccup but we'll just have to have patience," Stormfly began but Toothless again, didn't sound a bit convinced. "HAVE PATIENCE!? HAVE PATIENCE!? You can't be serious, that guy has my Hiccup and who knows what he's doing to him right now?!"

Hookfang had just had enough of Toothless's anger issues that he shouted," WILL YOU TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK!?" "We're going to get Hiccup but your tail is broken if you hadn't noticed and we need a plan because if you hadn't notice...THAT OLD MAN IS UNBEATABLE WITH THAT MAGIC!"

Toothless stared at Hookfang for a long moment before sighing in defeat," Fine, we'll rest but we get up and find Hiccup first thing in the morning. I will stop at nothing to save my friend."

"Finally the nightmare spoke up for once..."

"I heard that Spikes!"

"Hey just being honest, at least Toothless here has more loyalty towards his rider than you. You keep burning Snotlout's pants from what I hear from Stormfly."

"STORMFLY!"

"Hey leave me out of this, control that temper, gez. I think Toothless isn't the only one who has anger issues."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone did separate jobs. Fishlegs and Gobber looked for possible materials to build another tail for Toothless. Astrid and Ruffnut went to sharpen their weapons, as well as practice using them. Snotlout was assigned to go feed the dragons since he couldn't be trusted to do any other task. Stoick and Alvin prepared the camp and was trying to cook up a plan to at least get passed Magness.

"We looked everywhere but we couldn't find anything that'll replace Toothless's broken tail," Fishlegs later reported along with Gobber, who looked like he just came across a wild boar during their search, literally.

"Why didn't Hiccup at least pack another tail in his satcheal, it'll save us from the attcking boars and dragons," Gobber complained and pretty soon saw Tuffnut looking through the satcheal on Toothless.

"And what are you doing?"

Tuffnut looked up and then answered as if it was nothing," Ah duh, looking through this satcheal, it has some weird stuff like metal, fabric and oh and a tail."

Everyone stared at him until Astrid ran up to him, punched him in the face again before taking out some blue prints and all the other things from the satheal. "How? When?"

"Oh how can I forget," Snotlout began, earning everyones attention," After that time Hiccup and I got stranded in Outcast Island, Hiccup made an emergency tail for Toothless just in case the first one is damaged, along with other materials in case that one is damged too."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?! MUTTONHEAD!" Fishlegs screamed, ready to attack Snotlout but Meatlug had to hold him while Ruffnut jumped on Tuffnut for acting like an idiot again.

* * *

Dragon POV

"JUST A MINUTE, YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT?!" Hookfang sreeched to Toothless, ready to have a dragon fight right on the spot.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Toothless growled back, and apparently, Stormfly, Spikes, and Barf and Belch ahd to hold them both down from starting a fight.

"Oh what would I give to have Hiccup here right now," Stormfly muttered.

End Dragon POV

* * *

"Alright break it up you guys, look at us. A day without Hiccup and we are getting anywhere closer to finding him." "This is what he means about teamwork, if you all paid more attention about that then we wouldn't be fighting each other," Astrid explained, then punched Snotlout in the face.

"Come on, we'll put the tail on Toothless, lets get some rest," Alvin suggested, and soon everyone was asleep, well almost everyone.

Toothless was wide awake, looking at his tail, then at the sky to the full moon. _If Hiccup hadn't shot me down, made me a new tail and became my friend. I would have been lost and lonely. I'll find you Hiccup._

Stoick was also wide awake, he was so worried about Hiccup that of course he wouldn't sleep at all, who wouldn't? _Why, why him? I promised him when he was a baby to protect him and now look at what happened._ Stoick stayed up along with Toothless for a long time until their eyes decided to win and made them both fall asleep.

Toothless's Flashback Dream...

_"Come on bud, come on buddy!" "Yeah!" They were soaring in the clouds, it was their first test flight. "Yes it worked." On top was Hiccup, riding on Toothless before crashing into every sea stack they found. "Sorry, my fault."_

_Toothless slapped him, then up they went, to the clouds, never to go back down. _

Stoick's Flashback Dream...

_Hiccup was only five, and he was at home, on the floor playing with one of his non dragon toys as a storm was falling while Stoick was reading from old treaties that were signed._

_Until the loudest thunder boomed while the lightning flashed so bright, it scared the life out of Hiccup. He yelped, dropped his toys and ran to his father's side, holding on to his legs. _

_Stoick looked down at his son and lifted him up to his lap, "It okay Hiccup I'm here for you. Nothing will hurt you son."_

_With that, father and son embraced each other for a long moment until Hiccup fell alseep on his father, with a smile on his face._

"STOICK WAKE UP!" Stoick shot right up and saw that it was morning and Alvin was practically shaking him. "Come on Stoick, we have to get going."

Stoick got up and then mounted on Spikes before indtructing," We'll go up the clouds, and then sneak into Dragon Island and find Hiccup."

Everyone was on their dragon, ready to fly and find Hiccup, before anyone could say the word. Toothless flew straight up into the sky, growling for everyone to catch up. With no time to waste, they were off to Dragon Island.

* * *

Hiccup was breathing heavily from a lack of water, after being moved by some sort of mind control very forcefully, and from all that screaming and yelling. He then heard Magness appear out of nowhere, with a grin that had never left his face at all, and Hiccup got up while the chains pulled him. "What do you want now Magness?"

"Ha, and the runt is still talking, my, my. You are strong willed, just like your mother. Oh what a shame that you were only a baby when she disappeared, but no matter. If she was dead than surely you friends and your father must have joined her already."

Hiccup's forest green eyes widen as he struggled through the chains. "What do you mean? **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?"**

Magness grinned before approaching the cell, grabbing Hiccup's face very sharply before answering," Oh little Hiccup, I'm afraid that the way I wanted to get rid of your father, and your friends from intruding was to simply blow them away back to Berk, but I accidentally...Killed them all." "All in one swoop."

Hiccup looked at the old man in shock, and disbelief as he slowly shook his head while his forest green eyes began to water. "No...No...NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM, THEY CAN'T...THEY'RE NOT...**"" YOU MONSTER, YOU'RE LYING!" "They're not dead!" **

"Oh Hiccup...They are dead, and if you don't believe me, so be it. I used my powers to have them drown and die in the ocean, all at once." "All that to save you, and here. Your dragon's scales that I found in the water." He threw the scales towards Hiccup and they were the exact same ones Toothless has. "Than look at my eyes if you are not convinced."

With one move, Magness forced Hiccup to look througj the old man's eyes and there he saw his father, the dragons, and his friends try to fight off Magness but ended up swallowed by the water. Hiccup's eyes grew wider with disbelief as he continued to mutter to himself. "No...no.."

"NOOOOO!" Hiccup collasped, on the ground shocked and upset on what he just saw, while Magness laughed.

"Silly boy, everyone will always have a weakness." He then looked at Hiccup with the same evil grin.

"In just a few hours, you are no longer going to be yourself..."

* * *

**sorry about the cliffhanger, the next chapter will come very soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 for you readers, enjoy ;) WARNING: You are going to be very shocked to see what happens to Hiccup, leave if you don't want to take the risks. **

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup sighed, so full of confusion and disbelif. Magness looked at Hiccup before answering.

"Why your destiny of course, I hope you've enjoyed your last days as _human _since they are your last once I get this prophecy started." "Speaking of which, it's already time."

Magness moved his hands around which led to the cell door being opened and a force pulled Hiccup out if the cell, as he dragged to the floor and right beneath Magness. He then grabbed Hiccup by his hair and dragged him out of the cave.

Hiccup's ribs were on fire, all he could feel now was pain, from his insides to his outsides. Magness then pushed him to the center, where there were no dragons in sight. His cold grey eyes wickedly shined down at Hiccup as he pulled out pieces of torn pages of the prophecy book, and began to read it before looking up.

"Hmm, it seems like, that in order to get this prophecy to be fulfilled, I'm going to have to make you read this chant so I can finally have you as my weapon."

Hiccup blinked once as he stood up, but only to stare at Magness before answering," I will never do that. I am not your weapon."

The mad man glared at him before taking out a whip as he smiled," So be it, looks like I'll have to...Force you to do it." Then with a single growl, he brought up the whip, and wham...

"AHHHHH!"

He kept whipping poor Hiccup non stop until on the twentieth whip, he sneered," Will you complete the prophecy?!"

Even though his back was bleeding with crimson lines of blood, he spatted out. "Over my dead body."

Instead of the whip, he used his mind control, to give more agony to the boy than he had ever experienced. "AHHHH!" "Y-Y-You'll never get me to help you..."

But Magness kept the mind control going, forcing Hiccup to punch himself, grab a dagger and cut scars on himself or deep wounds that bleed out. One punch in the face, then another, and another. Two punches in his stomach, then four more after that.

Hiccup screamed in agony, but he still refused to do what Magness wanted him to do. Then Magness used his powered to lift Hiccup up in the air, and then pull him down, and crash into the rocks, causing more damage than before. "You're going to need to get your strength Hiccup, but you need to do the prophecy if you want to be stronger."

While the dust from Hiccup's fall was fading, he struggling, stood up and boldly yelled," NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER READ THAT PROPHECY!" "I don't need that fake strength, I have inner strength, and that's all I need to keep going."

Magness then lifted Hiccup and smashed him into one of the large rocks. "YOU LITTLE FOOL!" Hiccup's head soon began to bleed thin lines of crimson blood, and his sacrs began to bleed out even more.

He then slapped Hiccup with all his might, from slapping to punching him in the face. "Just. Say. Yes. Read. This. Prophecy!" He punched Hiccup at every word, but Hiccup still stood his ground and strictly refused to give up. This caused Magness to be even more infuriated than ever.

He then yanked Hiccup's hair very hard, before using mind control to make Hiccup grab a dagger and put at a position to penetrate it into his left arm while his other arm kept punching his side and then his eyes, and nose. "Say yes, or I'll make you push that dagger deep in your arm," Magness threatened.

Hiccup looked up, nothing but courage in his eyes while his bottom lip was bleeding, along with his forehead, and arms. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. Never."

Right after he stated that, in the dagger was pushed in as Hiccup's arm was forced to stab his other arm. He screamed in agony, he was bleeding all over, but Magness wouldn't give up.

"Say no one more time runt, and your life will end in a snap..."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Magness looked up and saw Stoick, charging at him with an angry expression as he dodged and released Hiccup from hurting himself. "Impossible. I-I killed you..."

"No, have you forgotten father. With all those swim classes you gave Gobber, Alvin, and I, we can swim through those waters as if it was nothing."

The other riders were trying yo get to Hiccup, but Magness used more of his powers to distract them from their main goal. "You fools, no one can defeat me, I'm unbeatable!"

He made several hand movements that fire began to come out of nowhere as everyone tried to dodge and thankfully didn't get burned, well if you counted the twins who were willing to get burned anyways. He was going to blow more, but then was knocked out by a strong force of sonice boom. "What in Odin's beard!?"

"Thornado!" There, Thornado was flying with Bing, Bam, and Boom, who were much older, as they flew and attacked the man. Thornado went down, bowing his head toward Stoick, indicating forhim to fly up, even Toothless chirped a greetings beofre flying back into action.

* * *

Dragon POV

"So, what did I miss young nightfury?" Thornado asked. "That man is Hiccup's grandpa who took him and brought him here to fulfil some prophecy that'll cause the destruction of Berk."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's keep Hiccup away from him."

* * *

They managed to attack him, but Magness was too fast and got to the other side.

"Now, best for last..."

Magness raised his hands which all of a sudden brought all the dragons down, along with their riders. They have been paralyzed, but for short matter of time. Unfortunately, it was enough time for Magness to get up and kill everyone on sight.

He raised his sword first to Stoick, as he shouted," THIS ENDS NOW!" Hiccup saw that his father was soon going to die if he didn't do anything, but then he saw the torn pages of the prophecy on the ground in front of him. "There's no other choice..."

But before anyone could even move or think, the unspeakable happens...

**"NOOOOO!" "Wait!"**

**'Oh all forces of the land**

**If you hear thee, then answer this prophecy..**

Magness lowered his sword, pleased on what was about to happen as a storm came in and as everyone began to shout in protest.

**'He is strong, but one evil shall want a weapon so pure,**

**So he summons thee to come and turn this small body into the strong,**

**The strong that will make many fear,**

**I summon the forces to turn me into the slave of this evil,**

**So spare my loved ones, and take me.**

**For from this day forth, I shall be his slave until end...**

"Hiccup, son, no! Don't do it!" Stoick pleaded, still paralyzed but Magness laughed through the storm,

"Sure don't do it Hiccup, if you want me to kill them right now, but this time right in front of you!"

Hiccup looked up to his friends, the dragons, and his father, he never wanted this to happen, but what choice did he have.

**'Let the dark prophecy come to reality**

Astrid screamed in protest as tears threatened to fall,

"HICCUP, NO!" "Don't do it, we can still defeat him!"

"She's right, stop this, even if it was a prophecy, we can aviod it!" "This is what I'm saying as a Jorgenson, STOP, PLEASE! Don't end your life for us." Hiccup seemed to have ignored them, but he simply answered sadly," I'm sorry guys."

**And begin it, with me !**

The storm raged as winds and clouds began to surround Hiccup, as he collasped on the ground for some reason. He looked at his father, then at his friends as he spoke his final words before the dark gray clouds covered him. "Stay safe..." Within a blink of an eye, the clouds covered him, causing a black glow as he seemed to have began to disappear.

"Hiccup! Nooo!"

Magness was so pleased that he released them and grabbed some of the blood that Hiccup had spilled and recited," Let the chosen one belong to me as my slave, and so bring me...the offspring of lightning and death itself!" "And cause chaos everywhere!"

Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs,Gobber, Toothless, and everyone else were trying to see what happened to Hiccup, through the strong winds and rain.

* * *

Dragon POV

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? Where's Hiccup!?" Toothless shrieked, and was about to head right in the storm where Hiccup was in but Spikes and Stormfly stopped him.

"Toothless no, he already completed the prophecy and who know what Magness meant by what he said." Stormfly explained through the winds.

"Wait a minute, those words, I have heard them. Yes that's it, Magness is turning Hiccup into a..." Thornado whispered the words into Toothless's ear and help him down as the nightfury tried to save Hiccup. "Toothless there is nothing we can do, he'll be so destructive that he is controlled by Magness."

"NO THORNADO, IT CAN'T BE!" "HICCUP!" "HICCUP!"

End of Dragon POV

* * *

"There's nothing you can do now Stoick, this ends now. Say goodbye to the Hiccup you knew and love."

Soon the storm clouds began to fade, and Stoick couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of his son, neither could everyone else. "No..."

There stood Hiccup, but not the teen who has a metal leg, who was skin in bones with brown hair, and human. No, Hiccup was now the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. With one war crying roar... Hiccup is no more...

Magness had turned Hiccup into a...

Nightfury...

* * *

**Sorry about this, well this idea came to me and well I got a request to do this, I was going to do dark hiccup but... I already did that and besides, I saw others do this so why not try it. Anyway...hope you don't hate me about this too much, see you soon ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Astrid's eyes widen in disbelief at the sight of Hiccup...Or was it Hiccup...No it was definitely him, no other nightfury besides Toothless, has those forest green eyes but his wings had gray line patterns spread throughout his entire dragon body. His eyes were in threatened mode, like how dragons do when they are about to attack. "Ha, see, whenever I swore anything I'm going to do, I do it. Now look Stoick, your weakling of a son is now mine, and completely stronger and under my control." Magness explained and then raised his arm and shouted towards Hiccup.

"Now Hiccup. ATTACK THEM!"

At first Hiccup did a little hesitation before actually becoming very aggressive that he growled and flew up to the sky and began to shot very strong plasma blasts that no one had time to think, but thankfully got out of the way. "Hiccup, don't listen to him!" Unfortunately, it seemed like Hiccup was in a trance that he ignored Fishlegs and almost roasted him alive.

"Guys, he already shot four, two more and that's when he reached is shot limit," Snotllout explained as they dodged every blast, separated from their dragons to lower the risk. They then ran in every direction until they knew two plasma blasts have been fired, they went on their dragons to counter attack.

"Guys be careful, this is Hiccup we're about to attack. Just try to lower his guard but do not cause any harm to him...Just be careful." Stoick instructed and they began to fly towards Hiccup, but he apparently wasn't like any dragon.

Without warning, he roared a sonic boom, like a thunder drum, but that was impossible but he did. "Hahaha, fools. Just because an actual nightfury has a shot limit of six, doesn't mean Hiccup here has a limit," Magness explained once the rider fell from the boom. "He also has the abilities of every dragon you know today, that's how strong he is. But there's more than just being a dragon for Hiccup's destiny."

Hiccup was flying at the same spot, as he waited for his next commands and to see if the dragons and riders were getting up to continue to fight. Stoick was the first to get up and question in rage," WHAT DO YOU MEAN !?"

Magness only smiled and signaled Hiccup to land in front of the group, slowly approaching them and stopped when Magness signaled him to. "Now Hiccup, TRANSFORMATION!"

Everyone looked at Hiccup and saw a black glow of clouds surround him again, but in a flash, there stood the human form of Hiccup, but he still had the nightfury tail and wings, but his clothing was all gray and black, as for eyes, they were the same as an actual dragon, green, but dragon formed.

"Now Hiccup, get rid of them once and for all!" and in an instant Hiccup raised his hand and narrowed his eyes, then a sudden earthquake began to form as winds began to blow very stronger than four thunderdrums, even the red death itself.

"HICCUP!"

They would have been killed, but instead they have been surrounded by some sort of shield and were pushed into a cave, and were caved in as rocks fell. Magness smiled, believing that Hiccup had killed them, but still wasn't a bit convinced.

"Hmm, very good Hiccup, but...You have to suffer more if you are to be stronger." Magness then made a hand signal causing Hiccup's eyes to widen up as he began to shake in pain. He then fell on the ground, groaning and having trouble breathing while Magness still held his hand up.

"You better hope they are gone, but now...Let's go back and visit your village." "I believe your village must be very worried, but soon shocked to see what you'll do." Magness held his hand up for a little longer as Hiccup screamed, then he dropped his hand.

"Alright Hiccup, transformation." In a flash, Hiccup turned into a nightfury as he was getting up while Magness got ready to fly on him. He mounted on top of Hiccup and grinned at the caved in cave opening. "Just as I thought, they are fools to think they can defeat me." "All well, Hiccup, fly!"

Hiccup then flew up, carrying Magness as his head turned to the cave, for that moment, he was thinking like his own self. _I'm sorry guys, please stay safe..._

His thoughts traveled back to the cave, and then he looked up front, listening to Magness as he then had the evil dragon eyes. "First we attack Berk, then conquer more islands, one by one."

* * *

Dragon POV

The entrance of the cave was calming down from the rock slide dust and Toothless was getting up along with the other dragons.

"W-what just happened. One minute Hiccup was a dragon, the next he was like some sort of demon," Meatlug coughed up.

"Yeah, he barely spoke to us when he was in demon form, but how?" Hookfang questioned. "He's stronger than any dragon combined, even for the queen dragon herself."

"How, he was just a nightfury, if he has all of our abilities than it'll be impossible to help him get back to normal, but Magness has control of him, there's no way we can possible stop him," Stormfly began, then Barf spoke,

"If we can't even defeat Magness, then how can we possible help Hiccup...Might as well live here and let that man win."

Toothless shot an evil glare at Barf before shouting," ARE YOU CRAZY! NO, HICCUP NEEDS US, WE CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THAT!" "WE NEED TO HELP HIM, EVEN IF IT MEANS PUTTING OUR LIFE ON THE LINE!"

"Toothless, I know Hiccup is in danger and for once I agree with you, but we have to plan a strategy." Thornado explained and looked over at the unconscious group. "We need a plan to defeat Magness."

"But how Thornado, we can't even fight off Magness. He wipes us out in one second and now we have Hiccup to worry about," Belch complained.

"We'll worry about him later, but now we must wait for our riders to wake up, then we start our plans soon enough." Thornado advised. So the dragons looked at the direction where their riders laid unconscious.

End of Dragon POV

* * *

The village of Berk, everyone was doing their duties, but had a rather difficult time concentrating since Stoick, and everyone else didn't come back with Hiccup.

Then they saw a nightfury approaching the harbor, and someone riding on it. Leaving the villagers to whisper amongst themselves.

"Is that Hiccup riding on Toothless?"

"But where's the chief, and the other riders?"

"Who is that?"

Spitelout went in front of the crowd and saw the dragon approaching, after looking through the spy glass. "No...It can't be...IT'S MAGNESS!"

Everyone began to panic as they ran off to get their weapons. Magness landed and jumped off of the nightfury and announced, "Good day Berk, looks like I'm going to be your chief again, but first.."

He glanced at the nightfury, and then looked back at the villagers. " How about a little reunion with your Hiccup..." Looking at the nightfury, he then commanded," TRANSFORMATION!"

Everyone looked at the glow, and then in a flash, they were completely shocked and were backing away from the figure.

* * *

**That's the end, well, hope you aren't too suspense. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 people, enjoy :)**

* * *

The cave back at dragon island, was still dark as the dragons were heating up the place and waiting for their riders to wake up.

* * *

In Stoick Unconsciousness

**_Oh all forces of the land_**

**_If you hear thee, then answer this prophecy_..**

_Magness lowered his sword, pleased on what was about to happen as a storm came in and as everyone began to shout in protest._

**_'He is strong, but one evil shall want a weapon so pure,_**

**_So he summons thee to come and turn this small body into the strong,_**

**_The strong that will make many fear,_**

**_I summon the forces to turn me into the slave of this evil,_**

**_So spare my loved ones, and take me._**

**_For from this day forth, I shall be his slave until end..._**

_"Hiccup, son, no! Don't do it!" Stoick pleaded, still paralyzed but Magness laughed through the storm,_

_"Sure don't do it Hiccup, if you want me to kill them right now, but this time right in front of you!"_

_Hiccup looked up to his friends, the dragons, and his father, he never wanted this to happen, but what choice did he have._

**_'Let the dark prophecy come to reality_**

_Astrid screamed in protest as tears threatened to fall,_

_"HICCUP, NO!" "Don't do it, we can still defeat him!"_

_"She's right, stop this, even if it was a prophecy, we can aviod it!" "This is what I'm saying as a Jorgenson, STOP, PLEASE! Don't end your life for us." Hiccup seemed to have ignored them, but he simply answered sadly," I'm sorry guys."_

**_And begin it, with me !_**

_The storm raged as winds and clouds began to surround Hiccup, as he collasped on the ground for some reason. He looked at his father, then at his friends as he spoke his final words before the dark gray clouds covered him. "Stay safe..." Within a blink of an eye, the clouds covered him, causing a black glow as he seemed to have began to disappear_.

* * *

"HICCUP NO!" Stoick shot right up and remembered what had happend was real, there was no way to stop Hiccup, Magness has won the first round.

He got up, saw the dragons gathered around him, along with..._WAIT. Where is everyone?_

Stoick looked around the cave, he looked all over the place until he felt a hand grab him that he turned around to point a sword at the person until he heard a familiar voice yell.

"STOICK WAIT, IT'S ME!"

"ALVIN!?"

"YES ALVIN, your old friend, used to be outcast leader, then back to your friend and now someone who doesn't want to be cut into pieces!" Alvin stood still until Stoick held down the sword.

Soon, everyone else was catching up to Alvin, awake and having shocked and worried looks. "Stoick, good thing your awake, do you have any idea what just happened?" Gobber questioned, while removing the rock dust on himself with a bewildered expression.

"Magness turned Hiccup into a dragon and then half demon like who is now unbeatable for any of us!" Tuffnut answered, not even noticing that the question didn't even need to be answered.

"But if Magness wanted Hiccup to kill us, how come we are still alive, that rock slide should have finished us, all of us?" Snotlout asked, looking around at himself.

"He's right, we should have been done for," Fishlegs pointed out, Astrid then realized what she have heard.

"Remember what Hiccup last said before knocking us out, he said 'stay safe', and right after that, some sort of shield cover us and protect us from the rock slide. He must have some of his old self left."

Everyone nodded, then they heard rocks being removed hard and fast. "STOICK! What are you doing?"

There Stoick was removing a lot of boulders from the entrance, not even taking a break. "I'm getting out of here. I have to stop my father from doing this..."

"But Stoick.." Gobber began but was interrupted by the chief yelling,

**"I HAVE TO SAVE MY SON!" "I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM, THAT'S WHAT FATHER'S DO! I CAN'T JUST LET HICCUP GO LIKE THAT! He's...He's all I have left..."**

No one knew what to say after that outburst, then Stoick continued to remove the boulders at a fast pace, as small tears began to fall. Toothless picked up on Stoick's emotions, along with Thornado that they both helped the chief take out more rocks than ever.

"Come on you lazy lots, help 'im!" Alvin screamed, and along with his dragon, they both began to help Stoick, Toothless, and Thornado. Pretty soon, everyone began taking boulders, rocks and toss them aside as they got closer and closer to the exit.

However, the ones who seem to be working at a very fast pace was Stoick, Toothless, and Thornado, including Bing, Bang, and Boom. _Faster, _Stoick thought to himself, _I'm not going to rest until we're out and save Hiccup. _They tossed more and more boulders, well for Meatlug, she ate them, and they tossed some more until the cave began to shake.

Everyone backed away and saw the boulders tumble down, letting the sun shine in, revealing the outside land and sea. Stoick was the first to get out, along with everyone else behind him.

"My father must have taken Hiccup to Berk, we hide in the clouds, and try to get Hiccup away from him, alright lets go!" Stoick instructed, and on top of Thornado, every teen, viking, and dragon were off to Berk.

* * *

Dragon POV

"We ahould be getting closer guys, oh for the love of thor...CAN YOU REPTILES FLY FASTER!" Toothless roared impatiently.

"Hey calm down Toothless, we're doing the best we can, just calm down, we'll find Hiccup. And when we do, we'll help him." Thornado reassured and was responded by Bing, Bang, and Boom stating.

"He's right."

"We'll help Hiccup."

"And this will be over."

"Hey look guys, we're here...Here's...Berk?!" Hookfang exclaimed in shock and soon the dragons looked at the island and had the same expression. Shock and disbelief.

End of Dragon POV

* * *

The group of riders looked at their home in the same shock and disbelief as the dragons. The village looked like a war zone, most of the houses were broken down by maybe a sonic blast of wind, some were recovering from flames, the forge was covered in huge scratches, like if a timberjack went through it.

Then there's the Great Hall, covered in flames that seemed to struck by lightning, and then the chief's house, it was the only home out of the whole village that wasn't damaged , only by scratches of a beast.

No one was at the village, it was deserted, as if the Speed Stingers came back. "Search for the villagers, and send a signal fire if you found anyone," Stoick instructed as everyone scattered around the island.

They searched and searched through the village, and there was no one in any of the houses, and there was no sign of Magness, or Hiccup.

The old man was nowhere in sight, soon Astrid looked through the forest until she looked in a cave and then shot a signal fire.

Everyone saw the signal and rushed to the cave as fast as they could. Stoick and Thornado landed and saw the whole village in the cave, confused, shocked, and somewhat scared out of their wits.

"Spitelout what happened?" Stoick asked the second in command, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Spielout spotted the group then explained," Magness came, riding on a nightfury but then it transformed into some demon, but it was surely Hiccup."

"He began to destroy the village on every command Magness threw at him." "He had the lightning abilities of a skrill, the sharp wings of a timberjack, the acid of a changewing, he had every draon ability we knew."

"He then told Hiccup to kill us all, but something happened."

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

* * *

Flashback

_"Alright Hiccup, I have to go to the south island, you on the other hand will stay here until every villager is killed, then you meet up with me," Magness then made several hand movements and disappeared in a flash._

_The warriors were unarmed and tired, since they had been trying to stop the destruction of the village. Everyone else were wearing worried and scared looks on their faces, the women, the children, every villager were in fear._

_Hiccup looked at the scared villagers, he looked calm and terrifying with those green dragon eyes. He raised his hand, causing some of the children to panic a bit. Hiccup held his hand up still, while his eyes were shaking as his breathing was at a slow pace._

_He then sighed and his hand went down. "I-I-I can't do this, I just can't... I'll transport you all into the caves at Thor's beach, you'll be safe there," Hiccup looked at his hand,_

_"But I have to be quick, before the evil side of me comes back," Hiccup then concentrated his mind and hands, soon he transported everyone away from the village. "Stay safe, this is the only time I spare you."_

_He then disappeared and was gone to where ever Magness was._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"So he spared your lives too," Ruffnut commented and soon the group explained everything to the village.

"What now chief?" Mulch questioned, all eyes were upon Stoick.

Stoick thought about the events, then he began to walk to Alvin. "Alvin, do you still have that prophecy book?"

"Right here," Alvin then handed Stoick the book. He read the prophecy, then re read the part that seems like the solution but was complicated.

_It depends on what weapon this evil has on mind,  
but once that happens, he is unstoppable and eager  
to follow his masters command but a caution of warning for this tale if read by the evil,  
If the chosen one is united to the the three signs of heart, then all evil plans will fail and he will stand as one with his allies_  
and be the strong one of all.__

"I know what to do, but we're going to need all the strengh and courage we have. We head out to the south island in the morning. But we'll need more help to save Hiccup." Stoick instructed, and then he heard the villagers shout._  
_

"Count me in cheif!"

"Let us help Hiccup!"

"FOR HICCUP!"

"What's the plan to get passed Magness?!"

A determined village, that made Stoick a very proud chief, and then he looked out at the sea. _If only you can see this Hiccup. I'm coming Hiccup, just hang on._

So the villagers, dragon riders, chief, and dragons began to cook up a master plan that will at least get them close to Hiccup and passed Magness. For once, they all felt hope that they will succeed, and return at least a bit of the favor to Hiccup, since he had saved the village in a lot of ways.

"Alright everyone, let's get started."

* * *

**OKAY, that's chapter 15, hope you enjoyed this, and I decided to give you guys a break and not put a cliffhanger, just to be nice. See you next time ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, enjoy and beware.**

* * *

Far away from the island of Berk, at a south island, on the beach stood Magness and the half dragon Hiccup. "Ah do feel that Hiccup, you've grown stronger. I bet those villagers were cowards when you killed them all, one by one."

Hiccup remained silent and looked at the sea, he knew what he had did, until he then spoke in an echoey voice," Not really like cowards...master, but more like determined to protect each other. "

Magness can tell Hiccup was hiding a secret so, he raised his hand and then soon enough, Hiccup began to feel inner agony fill his body as he shook and was breathing roughly. "W-what...What are you doing?"

Magness grinned and then caused more pain as he replied," Trying to get the truth out of you boy. Did you kill every villager back at Berk, every single one, including you father, your friends and their dragons, even your dragon, back at Dragon Island?"

Hiccup was struggling to stand still, keep the truth hidden but the powers were so strong and painful. Then Magness used his hypnotism powers on Hiccup, which caused Hiccup's dragon eyes widen as he shook but stood still.

"How about we try that again Hiccup. Did you or did you not gotten rid of everyone I told you to kill?"

Hiccup, completely in a trance faced him and answered in a steady and rough voice. "No, I have spared each of their lives, the ones at Dragon Island were protected from the rock slide, and on Berk, I've sent all the villagers back at Berk to hide in a cave."

That was when Magness released his powers, leaving Hiccup to fall, half conscious. "Most disappointing slave, hmm... Looks like I need to give you a fine but perfect punishment...Hmm...ah ha...your tail.."

Hiccup froze and it seemed like he wanted to run, but Magness took complete control of him as the old man raised a sword up and was holding Hiccup down. "Now hold still Hiccup. *Raises his hand* You must always obey your master.""Right?"

Hiccup's head at first hung down, then up as his eyes glowed darkness. "Yes master." "As you wish. Do it, I deserve this because of my betrayal to you."

"That's more like it, now you've lost your left leg, how about your left wing..." Magness sharpened his sword, as Hiccup (who was in complete control and in darkness) stood still, but his inner self was trembling in fear.

The old man approached Hiccup, holding Hiccup down as he lowered the sword on the left part of Hiccup's dragon tail fin.

Despite the slowness of how the sword slid down his tail, how loud he screamed of agony, Hiccup somehow looked like he deserved this punishment. His tail began to spill some blood while the left part of the tail fin was already torn to the side.

Soon enough, Magness began to press the sword more onto Hiccup's back, causing more cuts and bruises on him until he stopped.

Hiccup's darkness calmed down and soon he had realized what happened, so he fell and breathed slowly.

"Good, but looks like I'll just leave you at this pit like cove, but you now have the ability to change yourself into a nightfury , but you'll be able to fly when I ride you."

Then soon enough, Magness disappeared as he transported Hiccup to the cove and he was a down dragon. He tried to fly up, but he always end up flying down and crash land. _I deserve this, I have been very foolish to spare them. All well, if I see them next time, I won't be to soft. I belong to my master, I'm only a weapon to him._

Hiccup looked around and soon he transformed himself back into a nightfury and relaxed but his memory was becoming fogger by the minute.

_Wait, who am I? Do I even have a family? What's happening, all I know is I belong to Magness, but I can't remember anymore. Who am I ?_

* * *

Stoick, and the riders were flying over the sea, speeding up every second they can since they want to help Hiccup as soon as they can. Alvin and Spikes stayed behind to help the villagers of Berk get back on their feet and fix up the village.

"Hurry up guys, the sooner we find Hiccup, the better. That old man is going down!  
Astrid urged as she had Stormfly and Toothless fly faster.

"OVER THERE! There's the south island!" Snotlout exclaimed as he pointed towards the island. They then went up to the clouds, hiding in them until they found a safe spot to land.

"I can't find anywhere safe...Wait, there's one!" Fishlegs spotted as he directed everyone to a cove like pit.

They flew down to land and set up camp, since it was already sun down. "Something's not right here, I feel like as if someone's here," Gobber informed once they landed and mounted off their dragons.

* * *

Dragon POV

"He's right, I sense another presence nearby," Thornado informed and soon every dragon began to sniff around.

"Hold on, I smell...It's like...As if someone took out a dragon's tail fin," Toothless gasped, remembering the day he lost his tail fin.

"It's, it's..." The dragons gasped, in disbelief.

End of Dragon POV

* * *

"Hold on everyone, Gobber's right, I think I heard something near the bushes." Fishlegs whispered.

Everyone looked around and Stoick then heard a growl coming from the other side. Soon he smelled something he hadn't smelled since the end of the war between dragons and Vikings.

"Is that blood..." Stoick whispered to himself, beginning to head towards the growling. _I need to find Hiccup, but where did my father put him?_

He then heard more growling so he was drawn closer towards the growling that kept sounding on every ten seconds. _Wait, that growling, it's like a combination of threat and agony, if I'm not mistaken from those lessons my grandfather taught me._

Stoick moved closer, and closer until he came to a pause that seemed like a if time itself stopped...

Right there was Hiccup, in nightfury from, struggling to get up from all the cuts and bruises he had, and his tail on has one tail fin, which greatly shocked the chief.

Hiccup must have heard Stoick approaching if his pupils got sharper and his growling became even more aggressive. _Not another one, who is he. All well, this might his last choice of judgment. _

He turned around, facing Stoick with his evil dragon eyes, and without a moment to hesitate, he bent down and pounced. Ready to attack and kill Stoick in sight.

* * *

**And let's end this chapter here :), sorry but this was too tempting :) See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, enjoy :)**

* * *

Now where were we, oh yeah...Hiccup was ready to rip Stoick apart, limp from limp until he saw the chief hold out his hand, as if trying to earn is respect. By an inch, Hiccup paused, and looked suspiciously at Stoick, trying to see if he knew that large guy.

_Who is he? He oddly looks like my master but younger and different. But again, who is that guy, I've never seen him before...But something about him seems very off. it seems like...as if I used to know him but not know him at the same time._

He shook the though off his mind and was going to attack again until a certain group of dragons held him down as the others caught up to Stoick.

* * *

_Dragon POV_

"Who are you people!?" "How did you find me?!" Hiccup yelled towards the dragons. "Don't you recognize us Hiccup?" Meatlug questioned in worry. That only caused Hiccup to be more confused than ever before. "Who is this Hiccup!?" "I never seen you before in my life, at least I think I haven't."

"You are Hiccup, our friend, who right now is in deep danger," Stormfly explained while Hiccup looked even more confused, but mad.

"I'M NOT IN DANGER. I ONLY SERVE AND FOLLOW MY MASTER, MAGNESS!"

"Your master!?" "Hiccup, what has this man done to you!? Just look at your tail Hiccup, he cut off you tail!" Hookfang shouted infuriated but shocked to how Hiccup's behaving.

"My tail...Yeah he chopped half of it out, but I deserved it," Hiccup calmly answered, as if it was nothing, causing Toothless to be even more upset and shocked.

"HOW!? What did you do to deserve this!? I hate to see you like this Hiccup, my best friend. What made him do it?!"

Hiccup looked calm as he answered with some sort of guilt and stillness," I betrayed my master by disobeying his wishes of killing those he sent me to kill. I have spared those victims lives, including yours, so I had to pay the price."

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand, time to transform."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

Hiccup moved back a few steps, still growling aggressively while Stoick was standing still in shock that he was almost about be torn apart by his own son. Soon the nightfury made some growling sound before transforming into the half human, half dragon form.

"Hiccup, please remember...We're your friends and that man you were about to kill is your father." "You are not a slave to Magness..." Snotlout exclaimed but Hiccup still stood in silence before he answered,

"I'm afraid I don't recognize any of you." "I don't have a family." "I belong to my master, Magness, I'm his slave, his weapon. I have always followed his wishes."

"HICCUP!" "Listen to yourself, you do not belong to your grandfather!" Astrid screamed, and began to punch Hiccup ion the arm. We're your friends, and you gave your freedom to save us from the death Magness was about give us.. Y-you gave up yourself to some villain's tool..."

"It isn't right...TRY TO REMEMBER US!" "You're more than just a weapon Hiccup...You're better than that...Please just try.." Astrid sky blue eyes were beginning to fill up with tears as some already spilled.

"I'm sorry, but my master has complete control of me. There is no way to stop him, even I am weak compared to him." Hiccup answered, slowly, and gently shoving Astrid to the side.

Stoick could not believe what he's hearing, his son, his only son who he has left of Valka, is in complete control. _He's just like any other wild dragon, they are wild and out of control, only controlled by their instincts. But after training them, they are more calm. _

_Wait a minute...Train...That's it.._

as he began to growl in a threatened way. "D-d-don't come any closer...I-I already spared you once.." "S-Stand back, or I-I-I'll...I'll..."

Before Hiccup could finish his threat, the unexpected happened. It was so unexpected that it caused everyone to stand still in shock, even the dragons, and Hiccup himself, stood still like frozen ice.

Astrid stood still in shock at what she just saw as her last tears went flowing down her pale cheek. _W-what, Stoick...Is he crazy, he's going to get himself killed._

Fishlegs was beyond pale, even paler than a dead body that he almost looked like he was going to faint right the second. _No way...What's he thinking!?_

Snotlout was frozen solid, as if the Speed Stinger had stung him more than once and he just couldn't find his words._ Is the chief out of his mind, he's going to get killed._

The twins were standing, with their eyes more wider than plates, _Is Stoick crazy, no one can even do that!?_

Gobber and the dragons were completely shocked, on what they were witnessing right in front of them. _No one will be willing to do that, not even Alvin, or that Red Death.._

Hiccup's evil eyes were even wider in shock, but at the same time, his eyes were getting calmer, as if they were going back into their own selves.

Right there, stood Hiccup, wrapped around by Stoick, as the father embraced his son, as if nothing happened.

"W-why? What are you doing?" Stoick looked at Hiccup with a smile, "I'm your father Hiccup, and as your father, you are still my family, no matter what you say."

Their embrace grew stronger and soon Hiccup stood still, as if he was having a vision, but a flashback.

_Flashback_

_The rain fell heavily on Berk, everyone went inside their home , all but six year old Hiccup. He was running from the plaza and to the forest, he was running from Snotlout and the twins on their last teasing._

_He could still here their taunting voices when they pushed him to grond, spilling a basket full of fish._

_"Hey, my dad needed those fish guys!' Hiccup yelled but Tuff just laughed,_

_"HA, normally I would hear kids say that their mom needed supplies, but how would you know?"_

_"You don't even remember your mom, in fact you haven't seen her since a few months after you were born, maybe she just moved out because your weak," Ruff sneered._

_"No, my dad told me she went on a quest and was gone missing."_

_"He only told you that to spare your feelings useless."_

_"W-What are you talking about Snotlout?"_

_"You see the truth is that your mommy got kidnapped by dragons during a raid while she was trying to protect the one supposedly precious to her."_

_"What was it?"_

_"Oh Useless, you should know, it was YOU!"_

_Hiccup was stunned on those words. "N-n-no, your lying, it's not true."_

_"It's so true, one of those beast were trying to eat you but your mommy protected you and ended up getting abducted by dragons instead." "She destroyed her own life for you, now isn't that sweet Hiccup."_

_Hiccup was frozen when he heard those words fall from Snotlout, as he continued on," You signal handedly killed your mom and you were only a baby, no that's talent from someone useless like you."_

_"N-n-no...No... no, no, no, no...JUST SHUT UP, YOUR..." Hiccup never finished his sentence since he turned and run._

_"It's not true...it just can't.." He ran and ran as tears streamed down his face while the rain fell. "It can't be..."_

_He was so consumed with anger, sadness, and guilt, that as he ran, he bumped into the least expecting person he find in the woods at that time._

_It was none other than his father, Stoick the Vast, who was just on his way home from hunting down some wild boars. He was quite shocked to see Hiccup running in the woods in the rain, and crying._

_Hiccup stood in front of his father, tears fell as he asked," Tell me the truth dad!" "Did mom really get abducted by dragons while trying to save me during a raid when I was only a baby!"_

_Stoick looked even more shocked. Who told him that, he wasn't supposed to know until he was older. By the look of his father's face, Hiccup already knew the answer, he began to punch the nearest tree in anger._

_"I knew it...They're right, I did kill my mom...Single handedly I just had my mom ruin her life..." "I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"_

_In an instant, Hiccup grabbed his dagger from his packet and was ready to strike his chest but his father stopped him the second he was going to strike. His arm with the dagger was being held by his father, Hiccup turned and saw his father..._

_Crying?_

_"Hiccup, don't you dare do it...You were too precious to your mother, you are precious to me too son." "You didn't kill your mother, she protected you because we're a family, even if it meant putting ones life on the line for each other."_

_Hiccup, so lost and confused dropped the dagger, went on his knees, continuing to cry and then Stoick pulled is son into an embrace. "Your mother is still out there son, even if you can't see her, she's a part of this family, and as a family...We are never apart."_

_End of Flashback_

"D-Dad?" Hiccup's eyes were back to his normal self, but his form still stayed the same. He looked around and saw everyone surround him in confusion. Stoick on the other hand was very overjoyed to see his son beginning to remember.

"But how..." Gobber stuttered and soon Stoick answered with a smile,

"One of the three signs of heart...Family."

* * *

**Well that wraps up chapter 17, hope you enjoyed it. See ya ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I don't get it?" Tuffnut commented, earning an annoyed glare from Astrid, "You don't have to get it, all you need to know is that we only need two more signs of heart to get Hiccup back to normal."

Toothless jumped on Hiccup, licking him like crazy, he didn't care if Hiccup wasn't fully back to his old self, at least he'll know his friend will be alright.

"Alright, alright Toothless, don't worry bud, I'm okay, well. Mostly," Hiccup looked at his wings, tail, and ears. "Hiccup, I think Toothless just found out the second sign of heart," Stoick grinned, "Friendship." Sure enough, Hiccup's eyes and voice were back to normal, as everyone stared in astonishment.

"What now guys?" Fishlegs questioned, still a little shocked on what he just seen.

Toothless roared a few times as Hiccup seemed to be listening and nodding.

"Ah Hiccup, you can understand Toothless?" Snotlotu questioned in confusion, soon Hiccup looked at everyone and translated what Toothless had growled. "Toothless says that we should find out the last sign of heart, that maybe with that, it can help us defeat Magness."

"But what could be the third sign, all we can know, that it could a kiss from Astrid," Ruffnut complained, not even noticing everybody staring at her as if she committed murder.

"Not a bad idea Ruff." Astrid leaned forward and kissed Hiccup on the lips but... Nothing happened at all. She tried again, and again but Hiccup was still in his half dragon form. "Maybe he's not the guy for you babe," Snotlout leaned forward towards Astrid but she threw him to the side.

"Okay, so love is out of the question, now what?" Gobber questioned, scrathing his head in confusion, trying to think of another sign or at least have an idea pop out. Before anyone could answer, Hiccup's eyes turned back into dragon like features, in a threatened tone, and his ears were up moving around as if he heard something.

"Guys, I hear someone coming, you have to hide. If Magness finds you and if he still has the ability to control me, he'll kill you." Hiccup then motioned everyone out of the pit, and hide in one of those giant trees that can hold an entire army of vikings.

There was Magness, he was walking, but then transported to save some time, he then approached Hiccup in a questioning manner. "You seem a little different slave." "Care to tell me what you've been up to?"

Hiccup tried to maintain his calmness and then brought up his tail. "N-no master. Only the fact that I have been foolish to disobey your orders and that you were right to cut off my tail."

Stoick was boiling in anger when he heard that, sure he noticed that Hiccup was missing a tail fin, but he thought it was just a flying accident, either way, he was angry and the dragons had to hold him down.

"I see you already learned your lesson, very good boy." "Now can you tell me the number of rules I told you on what it takes to be my slave?"

"Oh yes the rules..." "Never give mercy, be the strong weapon your master wants you to be and fulfill his every wish, you don't have family or friendship."

"Correct, and now can you tell me that you will obey those rules, at all costs slave?"

Hiccup hesitated for a second before nodding in agreement. "Y-yes sir." Magness paced around, as if he expected more once he answered, approaching Hiccup,

"So you are not hiding any secrets from me." "Secrets that could interferer with those rules."

Hiccup stood still, remaining calm as his grandfather still paced around in a suspicious matter. "No sir, I was only here, thinking about what I have done when I disobeyed you."

"Ah huh?" "So tell me boy, why is it that I sense some presence around here, right over there?" Magness pointed over, towards where the giant tree that hid the dragons, and their riders. Said people's hearts stop the second the man spilled those words.

They all held their breaths, along with Hiccup, who began to explain in a lie, "I don't know what you're talking about master." "It's just a tree, it is natural alive..."

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS RUNT!" Magness raised his hand forward, making Hiccup's eyes narrow as he shook violently, holding on to his chest as he began to cough and choke .

"You can't hide any secrets from me even if you are the best at hiding and at lying." "So tell me who are you hiding?" "Tell me!"

Even though Hiccup was soon going to be hypnotized anytime soon, he stood up, "No one." "I'm not...hiding...anyone...at all sir."

Magness grinned evilly and then increased the amount of pain in Hiccup. "Liar." "Tell me now!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

Stoick wanted to run towards his son, face his father and protect Hiccup, but he knew Hiccup would never want them to get hurt. But still, hearing his son's agonizing cries when his father wants to spit the truth right out of Hiccup.

"A-AAHHHHHHH!"

_That's it, I don't care if my safety is on the line. He's hurting him...He's hurting my son. _Stoick had a strong grip on his sword, he was ready to attack, but before he could...Something, or in this, someone...entered his thoughts.

_Don't do it dad. Ignore it, he'll kill you in sight, I'll handle him...Make sure no one tries to get out of their hiding place, no matter what._

He had no choice but to stand, and hear the screams of his son, as he recalls the day he had to have Gobber remove Hiccup's lower part of his leg after the attack of the red death.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Stoick, you know we have no other choice but to remove Hiccup's leg." "It'll get infected, and only make him sicker." Gobber sadly explained, while Hiccup laid in bed unconscious as his fever grew. The father looked down at his son, knowing that Gobber had a very good point._

_He almost lost Hiccup once, and clearly it was all his fault. Without any other choice, he nodded and soon Gobber began the operation as he rose the sword. _

_It seemed like time began to wonder slowly in front of Stoick, as he watched the sword press against Hiccup's leg. Then, he heard it..._

_"AAAAHHHH!"_

_His heart tightened as he heard his son scream in his unconsciousness, Toothless tried to calm Hiccup down, but the more the sword lowered on his leg, the more agonizing his screams were._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" "AAHHHHHH!"_

_But soon enough, a spark lit up in Stoick, instead of seeing and hearing Hiccup in pain, he saw something else. He saw Hiccup, as a five year old, just waking up from a nightmare._

_His father instincts suddenly came as he grabbed Hiccup's hand, holding on to him through the screams._

_"Hiccup, I don't know if you can hear me, but...It's okay son, your safe." "I'm right here son."_

_Soon enough, the operation was over, and Hiccup's screams calmed down and his eyes opened for a few moments. "I-I-I'm alright d-dad, n-no p-p-pain, n-no g-g-gain." Then he slipped back into unconsciousness, leaving Stoick to feel more guilt on how much pain he caused to Hiccup._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HICCUP!?" "ANSWER MY QUESTION SLAVE!" Magness shouted, still trying to get complete control of Hiccup.

Before Hiccup could scream, Magness sensed something, causing him to increase the pain that was flowing in Hiccup's veins. "Hold on a minute..." "I sense something in you boy." "THE TWO SIGNS OF HEART!?" "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

"You disobeyed my commands, but not only that...YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF MY CONTROL!"

This time, he used the control he had on Hiccup and caused Hiccup to punch himself in the face, causing his nose, and lips to bleed again.

"Tell me your little secret that you're hiding boy, let me in on your little secret." "Tell me so I ease off this pain your getting weakling."

Hiccup was then on his knees, breathing hard, but he looked up, as blood streamed down from his mouth, and smiled.

"You think I'm going to tell you." "Well your wrong, even though you have a powerful control of me, I won't let you win this..."

"Without a fight..."

* * *

**End of chapter, next one will come soon ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19, enjoy folks ;)**

* * *

"A fight huh?" "Just like your pathetic foolish father of yours." Magness grinned, "Very well slave, but first..." He then raised both his arms, causing Hiccup to shake twice as much as he was before, "Transformation!" In a blink of an eye, Hiccup was back into a nightfury and he then made the giant tree that the dragon riders were hiding in disappear, causing them to trip and fall on the ground.

"Stoick, I'm surprised that you would actually come here and try to rescue such a demon." "Why don't you all sit back and enjoy the show, I guarantee you that this is something you won't forget." Before Stoick could get up and fight, he along with everyone else were stuck. They couldn't move a single muscle, no matter what.

"Now Hiccup, where we?" "Ah yes, you were challenging me to a fight, well then.. If I accepted your father's request...Then why would I say no to you, after all you requested this." He then smiled, "But don't blame me if you die from exhaustion, weakness, and my control."

"Well then, what are you waiting for..." "Come and get me!" Hiccup shouted and began to run in circles around Magness, but it won't be easy when he's controlled by a crazy old man. He would have flew but he's missing half a tail and he can't fly without the aid from Magness.

"Bring it on runt!" Magness then began to make some different hand signals like he did before, but this time...He made five clones of himself and surrounded Hiccup in a flash and began to punch Hiccup from every direction.

Hiccup was looking from left to right, trying to at least find the real Magness to hit him. He got punches on the face, stomach, arms, legs, wings, and tail. "I can't believe you're still standing, by now you should be finished.." Magness's clones disappeared as he then made a concentrated look and raised his hand to begin his mind control,

"No matter...Why don't I make this fight a bit more...challenging."

Hiccup's eyes then narrowed tightly, into a threatened position and soon he began to growl as his arms began to wince along with his body. He suddenly couldn't feel himself move, he began to feel even more pain, much more than from the day he felt Gobber cut his lower leg.

"Give up now Hiccup and just face the fact that you're a monster. And that I win!"

Magness expected to hear Hiccup to scream, even Stoick, the other riders and dragons expected to hear Hiccup's agonizing screams. But instead, they heard shout, ignoring his pain.

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG!" "YOU'LL NEVER WIN MAGNESS, NO MATTER WHAT!" "No matter what you do, I won't die like this...Not unless I fight for it, I won't give up, unlike you, you wanted power, what ever happened to the kind of chief Berk used to know, the father that my dad used to look up a long time ago?"

"What happened to that man, even though I hardly knew you, and that you attempted to kill me, yeah some people would do anything for power...But you only get stronger when you train hard, when you work hard, not by force." "I believe there is a nice, wonderful man somewhere in you, but you just need to find your true self..'

Magness stared at Hiccup for a moment before increasing the agony in Hiccup. **"SHUT UP RUNT!" "I'm not that old man they used to know, life is all about power." "AND YOU SLAVE, YOU'RE JUST THE WEAPON I NEED!" **He made Hiccup begin to punch himself some more, then made himself fly up, and crash land into the rock. Magness grinned, expecting to hear Hiccup's cries of mercy but he was wrong. As he saw the dust from the fall disappear, there stood Hiccup, he stood up as he stumbled a bit, then made a more determined look on his face. "Like I told you Magness, I'm not giving up."

Stoick was taken aback as he saw how confident his son was, no matter how much suffering Magness is causing. The old man then looked at their direction, with that same evil grin, he then used his mind control to force Hiccup to fire fifteen and some more Typhoomerang fire blasts, very deadly shots straight towards the trapped ones!

Hiccup's eyes widen, as he saw the fireballs approach his father, and his friends while he heard his grandfather laugh."It's the end of their lines runt, you are in my complete control, you are already going to witness your first kill."

The riders, and their dragons eyes widen, believing that this might their end until what they saw was unexplainable, and impossible.

Instead of the fire hitting them, it hit something, or to be more exact, someone blocked the fire, causing the flames to go through him instead of them. **"HICCUP?!" **

In a blink of an eye, Hiccup moved in top speed and there, he stood in front of those flames, protecting them even if it burned. Magness thought Hiccup was done for, but once the fire was gone, there wasn't any scratches or injuries of any sort on Hiccup. "I-Impossible, you were in my complete control!?"

"I told you twice already grandfather..." "I'm not giving up." Hiccup still looked tripled as determined than ever, even after all the bruises he got from Magness's mind control, he still smiled.

Stoick was astonished by that speed and then Gobber commented as they still stood still from that same mind control. "That lad, there he goes again. He is full of perseverance."

Astrid, along with the other teens looked at Gobber with confusion, along with Stoick as she questioned, "Gobber, what do mean?" "Have you ever seen Hiccup like this?" Gobber gave a sad smile as he nodded as he began to tell a flashback while Hiccup continued to battle Magness.

"Yes I have seen Hiccup like this when he was only four years old, it happened right after that argument he had with Stoick._"_

_"Dad, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean for the dragons to escape with the sheep!"_

_"But this is already the twentieth time Hiccup!" "I don't know what to do with you, if you don't shape up soon, you might not ever be ready to be chief..."_

_"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN DAD!" Hiccup's eyes were getting watery as he then turned around and began to run to the forest. "IF YOU ALREADY LOST HOPE IN ME, THEN I SEE NO REASON TO STICK AROUND HERE ARGUING WITH YOU!"_

Stoick lowered his head in guilt, yes he perfectly remembered that last argument before seeing Hiccup stay in the forge more often. "Ahhh!" There Hiccup got a cut from Magness who swung his sword and only hit him by an inch.

_After that argument, Gobber was in the woods, collecting some firewood for the forge until he heard someone training near by._

_"One hundred eighty eight. One hundred eighty nine. If I can't do three hundred punches to the tree, then I have to do six hundred axe swings until I get a bulls eye!" "One hundred ninety one. One hundred ninety two.." _

Magness controlled Hiccup again to make him hurt him with the pain the began to flow in his head. "AAAHHHH!"

_There was Hiccup, using a Viking dummy to practice his punches as he was running out of breath but continued. Gobber waited until nightfall and saw that Hiccup was still trying to get stronger.__"Nine hundred forty one. Come on, if I can get to a thousand push ups, then I can get to three thousand running laps."_

_"It's already in the middle of the night and Hiccup is still training." Gobber thought, the boy still trained until the sun rose, there stood young Hiccup, breathing hard and slow._

After the tenth punch in the face, Hiccup was still standing, as blood streamed down from his forehead as his breathing became weak and rough.

_Gobber expected little Hiccup to fall and collapsed into unconsciousness but he still got up on his feet and then began to punch the dummy again. "Come on, get it together. Get in shape if you want to prove yourself to everyone. Six hundred punches, come on."_

"Give up now Hiccup, stay my slave and I'll make this pain go away." Magness smiled, making Hiccup scratch himself with his claws as the boy screamed. "AHHHHH!" "NO...I WON'T GIVE IN!" "I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!"

_Gobber looked at Hiccup in astonishment before seeing the boy collapse to the ground and just before he could run to him, Hiccup was pushing himself up. "I won't be weak...Just you wait dad..." "I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST CHIEF BERK HAS EVER SEEN!" Gobber then got out of his hiding spot. "You got some good stuff here lad." That caused Hiccup to turn around shocked._

"Pathetic, you sound just like your mother, no matter," Magness then made Hiccup fall on his knees, "How I make you break your own arm!" There Magness commanded Hiccup's right arm to begin punching his leg arm with gronckle strength while winced on every punch. "Now for the breaking, but I'll break you little left arm, but don't worry... It'll only hurt... A lot."

_"What do you mean, I'm only a weak hiccup..." "A hiccup who is going prove them wrong from thinking I'm useless_ _and weak," little Hiccup then faced the dummy and began to punch it even more. Gobber smiled and placed his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder_. "_You might be at first but how about you train to be my apprentice, you already got one thing that'll make you the best._"

"AAHHHHH!" There his lef arm was hanging to the side, indicating that it was broken, Magness was sure to hear Hiccup beg for mercy, but he didn't. "You may have broken my arm Magness..." Hiccup began to stand up through the struggle, causing Stoick to wince on his every moves. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up." "Cause I'm not."

"_What's that Gobber?" Hiccup questioned, turning his attention to Gobber, who bent down to Hiccup. "Perseverance, lad that is what you have that is stronger than any other viking I knew, so how about becoming my apprentice?" "Really!?" "Than yes, yes, yes, yes!" "Wa hoo, I'm going to be a blacksmith's apprentice, okay... This calls for eight hundred punches!" Hiccup bounced all around, getting ready to give the dummy another punch before Gobber stopped him._

"Are you still standing slave?!" "I thought I already killed you!" Magness by then shoved Hiccup hardly to the ground with a hard slap in the face, causing his lips to bleed some more. He then grabbed Hiccup's hair and pulled it as he shook him violently. Stoick was beyond angry that he struggled to get out of this frozen spell, trying so hard to get put so he can beat the light out of Magness.

_Hiccup looked up at Gobber with a questioning look before Gobber explained himself. "Hold on now Hiccup, I seen you train yourself to death, no need to continue right now." "We got plenty of time to train you lad, but right now you need to rest your strength while I talk to your father about you being my apprentice." "Then we both go to the forge so I can show some blacksmith techniques." _

_He then led Hiccup out of the forest until the boy asked in concern. "But what if dad says no to this?" Gobber then leaned down and whispered to Hiccup as if it was a secret. "I'll still have you as my apprentice and we'll still go in the forge to train you." With that they both laughed until they finally got to the Haddock house._

Hiccup smiled at that memory, even Gobber did, along with the rest of the riders, who heard Gobber tell it. Then Hiccup felt another pull of his hair from Magness. "You're weak, I'll make sure you never find that third sign so that you'll remain a monster forever!"

Hiccup then grinned as he pulled out his dagger slowly, wincing from the agony in his left arm, escaping from Magness's control. That caused the old man to laugh. "Ahahaha, you think you can just stab me with that puny dagger!" "You are pathetic!"

Hiccup still smiled as he held the dagger. "Who ever told you I was going to use this dagger on you?" Then everyone was still on what happened.

* * *

**Man that was a lot of writing here, well sorry for the cliffhanger and see you soon ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, things are really cooking up now, and it's almost near the end. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Now where were we...Oh yeah... Everyone was shocked and still at the sight they just seen, as if they were going to have a heart attak that very second. Magness's eyes were shaking as he began to stutter, "W-What are you thinking runt?!" "You're going toget yourself killed!"

There Hiccup was on his knees, his right hand having a tight grip on the dagger, and the dagger that is penetrating into his chest, right below his heart, but it wasn't that deep, yet. His forest green eyes were even wider than before as his breathing began to get even more rough as he pushed the dagger more in.

"STOP THAT!" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Hiccup smiled at Magness, "Yes I do know...I'm killing myself the more I push this in my chest..." That hit everyone's heart as it began to shatter, Stoick began to plead," Hiccup...Don't do it, please!"

Hiccup seemed to have ignored his fathers pleas as he continued to slowly push the dagger more in, as he winced he continued to explain," That's the third sign of heart... Death..." "Those who love something precious to them will do anything to protect that something precious, they would even die at the process.." "If I kill myself now, then your goal to be the most powerful and feared man will fade, your powers will fade..." "Look, you spell on my father, my friends, and the dragons... Is gone.."

Magness looked up to see and saw that said people were beginning to move and hurry to Hiccup's side, but the old man blocked them with a force field. He then faced Hiccup, confused and shocked. "B-But why... They mistreated you... They made your life miserable, as if you were nothing..."

"They did at first... But that's all in the past, I learn to forgive them... But I believe you too, lived a life of misery." "Your uncle, the one you looked up to most, passed away and no one treated you like human, not even your parents..."

Magness was taken aback when the boy uttered those words. _H-How did he know?_

"You're probably wondering how I knew, well you see..." Hiccup then looked at the sea horizon as he continued to penetrate his chest with the dagger. "That moment you claimed me as your slave right after I turned into a nightfury...Your past came to me... It made me understand how you ended up like this.." "I knew how that felt...being ignored, called a nuisance. Having no friends... I was close to killing myself by training myself to death but I wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for Gobber..."

From outside the force field, Stoick, Gobber, and everyone else heard, Gobber was beyond shocked along with Stoick and Toothless. _Was he really that hurt that he would work himself to real ultimate death?_

"So yeah, I feel your pain and you were about to kill yourself to if it wasn't for my grandmother..." Magness's eyes widen as Hiccup continued, still pushing the weapon more in. "Yeah she came up to you when you were my age and confesed that she loved you, and the funny thing was that you had the same feelings for her..." "But all that crashed after her death, it was two months before I was born, wasn't it, I know..."

"Would she want you to see you like this... Obsessed about finding power when you could have loved what she left behind... A family." "Love keeps us strong, and death can make a heart go in grief but...soon it will become stronger... Trust me, I learned that from the day I found the truth about my mother." "Unfortunately you didn't learn to forgive the island who once mistreated you... But I'm sure once you give them another chance, they could forgive you too."

* * *

Dragon POV

"HICCUP!" "NO, I ALMOST LOST YOU MORE THAN ENOUGH!" "Thornado we have to do something, he'll kill himself!" Toothless charged and banged himself onto the wall multiple times, trying to break out of the force field.

Thornado stopped him with a wing as he calmly advised," Toothless, that won't work. Look, Hiccup has found the third sign of heart...Unfortunately that third sign is death..."

Toothless's eyes widen as he got up to try to break down the wall some more before Bing, Bang, and Boom grabbed ahold of him.

"Listen Toothless, there is nothing you can do."

"Bing's right, listen to what Hiccup is saying to the old man."

"He's doing this for us.."

Toothless stopped trashing around and turned to look at Hiccup, who was on his knees, purposely penetrating the dagger into his chest, deeper and deeper. "But why would he do that... He's...He's precious to me..."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

"Stoick, just punching the wall won't help what Hiccup has chosen to do." Gobber looked with a sad expression on his face as he saw Stoick constantly punch the force field to get to Hiccup.

"I know it won't but I can't just watch him kill himself... Not after everything I ever did to him in the past that hurt him..."

_"Dad, stop it...Please...You're hurting me." Eight year old Hiccup whimpered as his father pulled him by his hair after burning down another house during another raid. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A NORMAL BOY HICCUP!" "Go inside and stay in your room... I can't even look at you right now."_

_Little Hiccup gasped to his fathers words and began to back away as he held his tears while bitting his lips. He then ran, ignoring everyone he came across to, either pushing or shoving them to the side._

"I have always crushed his yoing spirits when he was only a boy trying to impress me, and he never cried in front of me and if he did... I would always catch him trying to cut himself..."

_Stoick was going out to do his job as chief until he heard the sound a dagger slicing something up in ten year old Hiccup's room. He quietly approached the front entrance of Hiccup's room, opened the door a bit and saw Hiccup. Hiccup was on his bed, sitting down holding his left arm while his right hand held the dagger. The boy then pressed the weapon slowly down his skin asblood poured while he winced in pain a bit._

_Tears fell from Hiccup's eyes as he violently wiped them away. "Stop crying... This is my punishment for crying in front of my father..." "But it also feels comforting at the same time..." He continued to cut himself. "Five years I have been doing this and no one caught me."_

"I was a terrible father to him before. I never took the chance to actually help him, all I ever done was cause more pain to him."

_After a few weeks, Stoick finally busted in Hiccup's room while he was cutting and gave him a very loud yelling for that. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO TO YOU!?" "Don't answer that, you are not leaving this house for a whole week until everyone of those scars are gone." He turned and left, leaving Hiccup with a red cheek and on the ground, shaking._

"I have been a horrible father to Hiccup... On that day I found out that Hiccup was cutting, I didn't stop to ask why... No... All I ever did to my own son was hurt him even more..." "Shaking him as he screamed for me to stop... Then slapping him twice... and then pushing him to the ground as if he was nothing..." "Why would he forgive me, after all I have done to him..."

Stoick's pale eyes were getting watery as he continued to pound the firce field as it began to break. "I promised that I'll make up for all the pain I cause to Hiccup." "And I have to protect him, I'm his father and fathers always care and pritect their children."

Magness looked shocked at Hiccup, but then gave a wicked smile. "Oh please. You may think that my wife loved me... But in reality... She was forced to love and marry me!" "Yes she told me that on her death bed, so I made her death faster so she can get away from my life." "We might both die...UNLESS I HELP KILL YOU FIRST!"

There, Magness grabbed the dagger Hiccup had, and pushed it all the way in, causing Hiccup to scream and breath slowly and roughly. His body was shaking as his tail, wings, and claws disappeared, he was back to his own self with those same forest green eyes. He looked over to where he saw his father, who was yelling out curses and pounded the force field even more as tears spilled.

Crimson drops of blood fell from Hiccup's mouth as he was beginning to breathe his final breath before the mad man pulled out a golden chain necklace with a green emerald as he shouted loud and clear.

**"EMERALD JEWEL, TAKE THIS ONES SOUL AND HEAL HIS WOUNDS OF HIS LIFELESS BODY ONCE SOUL IS REUNITED TO IT WITH ONE CRACK BY THE LIGHTNING AND DEATH ITSELF!" "Take the soul!"**

Before anyone knew it, they saw Hiccup's spirit get sucked in the jewel in a flash as his body fell dead on the ground. Stoick and Toothless finally broke out of the wakl and rushed to the body, hoping what they seen wasn't true, but the glow of the emerald, and the soulless body...

Proved that Hiccup was gone and taken by Magness...

* * *

**End of chapter, hope you like it and Hiccup isn't really dead so yeah.. See you later ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21, the final battle. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Stoick's hands were shaking at the look at his son, blood coming out of the boy's mouth, bruised face, a black eye, a bloody head, and a broken arm. _My dream... No it can't be real... It has to be fake... He's not... _"HICCUP!"

"Foolish son... Your boy is dead in your eyes but his life force is in this emerald... So I still have his inner strength, even though it took some violence towards the boy, but it was worth it." Magness smiled, holding on to the necklace. "Of course if I was to lose this, then your son is truly gone, but I tried to warn him but you know... Runts like him never listen."

"Don't call him that..."

Magness looked at Stoick, who was on his knees holding on to Hiccup's body until he laid him down gently on the ground while everyone else surrounded him. The proud chief got up, with tears that have dried up. "Hiccup is not a runt... He is more than just a runt." **" HE'S MY SON!" **"I don't care if he's not like your average viking... He's a special kid and if you are too blind to see that, he never gives up on his goals. It took me long to notice and you can too but you are too obsessed with power." "Hiccup may look skin in bones, but on the inside, he's stranger than a whole armada!"

"So what, he's nothing but a useless, good for nothing..." Magness began, waving the necklace around until what they heard and seen then, was unexplainable, so unexplainable that the great Thor himself can't seem to find an explanation.

"A-A-At l-l-least... My fa-f-f-father..." Everyone turned around and saw it, or in this case, saw him.

Hiccup, standing up while struggling, leaving Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins to faint as he got up, spitting out some blood while the dagger was still in his chest. "At least he's trying to convince you to get rid of this Thor for shaken evil goal..." "A-and to be the man Berk once looked up to..."

"HICCUP?!" Stoick, Astrid, Gobber, and mainly everyone, even those who fainted were beyond shocked at what they have been seeing before them. Magness was beyond confused and infuriated at the same time. "HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" "I took your soul, your body should be on the ground dead and you yourself should be trapped in my emerald!" "I actually killed you, how come you are not dead and gone?!"

"Well you see, I stabbed myself right beneath my heart, but you assumed I was aiming at my heart so you did the rest. And you are correct, my soul is still in that emerald... But only my inner strength soul is in there, the rest of me stayed within my body..." "But that means any time soon, I might end up in my death bed but who knows, afterall, you have my inner strength.."

Magness then grinned before using his mind control yet again, on Hiccup to take out the dagger and stab himself in the... Heart... "AHHHHH!"

"LET HIM GO FATHER!" Stoick rushed in, and shoved Magness aside just in time before Hiccup could stab himself again. "You fool...IF YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR YOUR SON... THEN WHY DON'T YOU DIE IN THE PROGRESS!" Then Magness lifted his knife that he hid, lifted it in the air as he grabbed ahold of Stoick by using his hypnotism on him as well , and struck down, knowing that since Hiccup didn't have his inner strength, there was no way he could save Stoick. Boy was he so wrong...

Just as Stoick was ready to accept his fate, his eyes were shut until he heard the sound of the knife stabbing someone else... Right on the target. Stoick opened his eyes, but at one look, he wished he would have just kept them shut, Magness now was even more confused than he was a few moments ago. "Impossible... How is it that a runt like you managed to get here, without your inner strength, isn't that what keeps you on the go?!"

There time seem to drag, there stood Hiccup, his arms spread out in a protective mode as blood stained his tunic even more but more on his chest, exactly where his heart was. "You... You were going... To kill my father..." "I love my father... More than you can imagine... So much that... I-I would throw away my own life... For his safety..." "Well, what are you waiting for... Take my soul... Like you always wanted..."

Stoick was speechless on what he just seen, now this was even worse than his nightmare.. There his son was dying because of him, and all he could do was watch. "Hiccup..." Magness didn't have to think twice before pulling the emerald right infront of him again and shout out the same words.

**"EMERALD JEWEL, TAKE THIS ONES SOUL AND HEAL HIS WOUNDS OF HIS LIFELESS BODY ONCE SOUL IS REUNITED TO IT WHEN ONE CRACK BY THE LIGHTNING AND DEATH ITSELF!" "Take the soul!"**

Once again, Hiccup's whole soul was caught inside, just before he drew his last breath. "Yes.. Now I really have everything now!" "And no one can stop me now!"

He laughed like crazy as Stoick looked at his son's now dead body and then back at his father. Magness laughed at their expressions. "HA, SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WASTE YOUR TIME OVER A WORTHLESS HICCUP!" "I warned you Stoick, that your son will be trouble and I was right." "This is what happens to runts who think they can outsmart me, they die..."

Astrid grabbed her axe and began screaming as she charged towards the mad man while tears fell from her sky blue eyes. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MAGNESS!" He smiled and disappeared, then reappeared behind her, and pushed her to the rocks, causing her to weakly try to stand up. "Hookfang, get him!" Snolout commanded but Magness dodged the fireball as if it was nothing.

"Meatlug, lava blast!" Even Meatlug couldn't get passed Magness, the twins tried using all the dragons attacks at the same time but Magness just pushed them all aside, then grabbed Hiccup's lifeless body. "You just don't get it, the more I wear this necklace, the stronger I am." "But something else makes me stronger... Yes it's watching you all suffer, so why don't I add more to your agony."

* * *

Dragon POV

"He's mad, okay that's it!" "No more hiding, it's time to KILL HIM!" Toothless pounced on Magness but he stepped aside, not even getting a scratch.

"Silly dragon... I do hope you spent your last flight with Hiccup... Cause you'll never have one ever again..."

"Toothless, watch out... He's going to..." Stormfly warned and was then quiet on what happened next, knowing it wouldn't be a good time to talk sense into Toothless.

End of Dragon POV

* * *

"Stoick... Don't you dare..." Gobber warned but like Stormfly he was too late. Magness was on a cliff, holding on to the emerald and to the body, and with a wicked smile, he slowly dropped them both,right into the stormy sea at the bottom, where the emerald could be lost forever and where Hiccup's body would never be seen again.. "Say goodbye to your Hiccup..."

Now Stoick and Toothless are beyond their anger limits, and as the emrald and Hiccup fell, they raced to the cliff, and fell as well, trying to catch the jewel and body. The cliff was such a long way down, and the sea was full of sharp rocks at the bottom. "You are not going to win father!" Stoick instantly grabbed his son's body, hilding it tightly and Toothless grabbed ahold of the emrald as the ocean wave seemed to have swallowed them.**  
**

"Stoick!" "Toothless!" "Hiccup!"

No sound came except the thunder and lightning, Magness looked at the ocean. "Well, looks like all the Haddocks are all wiped out in one move. What a shame, I thought Stoick would be smarter than to do that."

He turned to leave and to destroy the remaining riders and dragons until what appeared to be a miracle, happened.

"I think it's you, Magness who needs to be smarter!"

Everyone turned around again and once again, they had wide eyes and opened mouths. There was gold glowing, and right there, flew in Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless, looking more stronger than ever, as if no injuries (except for Hiccup) came to them at all, but the shocking part was, they were the ones who were glowing!

"AGAIN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN'S GHOST!"

"This ends now Magness, we've tried reasoning with you, but I'm afraid we have no other choice now..."

"Don't bother, fight me now, I have my own powers, so try me!"

"Okay you asked for it, get ready dad, and Toothless, this will require more strength than I thought..."

The mad man gathered all of his power, creating a massive black fireball, as for the Haddocks and the nightfury created the same massive fireball, but this time... It was white as snow. Then, they all attacked each other with those fireballs. So far Magness's darkness was winning, causing Astrid, Gobber and everyone else to cheer them all.

"YOU CAN SO IT GUYS!"

"DON'T LET THAT MAN WIN!"

"BELIEVE, COME ON!"

"BEAT THE LIGHT OUT OF HIM!"

"You'll lose, either way," growled Magness, believing that he had won, but then he beginning to get overpowered. "Sorry gramps... But this is the end of your line.."

Both fires exploded, leaving dust to form, leaving everyone to panic for the Haddock's safety until they saw figures get up through the smoke. Astrid looked closely before going into her tears of joy, so did everyone else, even the dragons themselves.

There laid Magness on the ground, turned into dust after five seconds, and there stood Toothless, Stoick, and Hiccup, looking proud but exhausted. Everyone cheered for a long moment.

"THEY'RE OKAY!"

"OH THANK THOR!"

"YEAH, THREE CHEERS FOR STOICK, TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP!"

Hiccup leaned against his father's chest. "We won, did we?" Stoick smiled down at his son before realizing that Hiccup fell asleep into unconsciousness. He laughed a bit before placing him on Toothless while mounting on as everyone else did. "We sure did son." Off they flew, flying back home on a mission well done.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter, chapter 22 is the final chapter so the end is near... Hoped you enjoyed it and see you next time ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22, the chapter where it all ends, sonwithout any further interruptions, chapter 22..., ;D**

* * *

"Stoick, we better get Hiccup to Gothi, his injuries are pretty bad. Looks like Magness lied about the healing the wounds part, well almost. Looks like his chest is okay."

Stoick looked at Gobber nodding, it took no genius to realize how bad were Hiccup's injuries, then he looked down at his unconscious son, whose wounds began to bleed again. _Gobber's right, even though Toothless got his soul out, only the wound to his chest was healed, nothing else. _"Pick up the pace Toothless, we may have won the battle,but those injuries won't heal themsleves."

* * *

Dragon POV

"Toothless, why so glum?" "You, your rider, aand the chief actually defeated the mad man," Hookfang chirped as they flew, getting closer to Berk as they speak. Toothless remained silent, he should be happy but he couldn't help but feel so... Well it's pretty complicated to explain.

"I don't know... What if his injuries are really serious... What if..."

"Toothless close your mouth right there..." Thornado growled, flying next to him along with Bing, Bang, and Boom, " Hiccup is a strong boy like you, I'm sure he would surivive those injuries, after all, they're not as worse as what happened to leg, from what I hear."

"Yeah Toothless, as his best friend, you should faith in him... I mean it took guts to not kill me in front of the whole village, let alone be the smallest one," Hookfang commented, remembering that day.

"And don't forget his strong will every time he meets a new dragon or solves the problems in the village that involves us. I'm sure he'll heal just well and fast, if not then I'm sure my rider can make him with an axe or two.." Stormfly smiled, Toothless looked at them, then up to where Stoick was holding on to Hiccup.

"I guess you all are right... This kid has gone through much worse than this, exactly how much luck can the gods possibly give him, I mean this like the one hundredth time seeing him fall in battle... Either way, we both always do crazy stuff... Probably craziness runs in all vikings and dragons."

End of Dragon POV

* * *

It didn't take long before they landed right in front of Gothi's hut, well half them were still in the sky and landed below because of the lack of room. The only ones who stayed were Stoick, Gobber, and Toothless, including the injured one as well, until Gothi told them that she'll check Hiccup's injuries in the Haddock home.

After a few seconds of flying, as Gothi checked up Hiccup, the trio were told to wait outside until further notice while the teens, along with the rest of the village ,who have heard the news, waited impatiently for an answer.

"Do you think Stoick's boy is going to alright. He looked like he has beaten to death."

"Positive Alvin, if he could stand up to you before, then he has to be alright now."

"If you say so Astrid..."

The villagers kept whispering while looking up at the Haddock's home, waiting for her to come out with some new, but nothing.

"You think the lad will be alright?"

"I hope so, he has done so much for this village."

"Even if he destroyed it, he only did by force and spared our lives."

"Oh please Thor let him be okay."

Stoick was walking back and forth while Gobber and Toothless stood still but worried. _Beard of Thor, I've never seen Stoick so impatient except for the night Valka was giving birth to the lad. But who could blame him, the lad has been through a lot and Gothi is taking a very long time, maybe even longer than the day we had to remove his leg._

Stoick couldn't help but be very anxious and worried, he didn't stop walking back and forth, he continued and pretty soon it was already night time, and still nothing. They waited and waited, but still, Gothi never got out of the house. On the first crack of dawn, everyone began to whisper amongst themselves again.

"What's taking so long?"

"His injuries can't be that bad?"

"Oh please Odin, let him live..."

"It's already been a whole day."

Once the morning sun came up, they heard the door creak as Gothi came out and motioned for Stoick, and Toothless to come in, and only those two. _Thank Odin Gobber taught me how to read Gothi's writing._

She wrote on the ground for a few moments, causing Stoick to hold his breath until he read what she wrote, which was a combination of good news, and then bad news. She wrote:

_Hiccup's injuries are going to heal in a week or so of not probably within a few days but he is in another coma. After all, Magness did give him a pretty rough beating and most of it was to the head, I don't know when he'll wake up but before he passed out again, he did requested to see you and his dragon. _

Stoick looked up and saw Gothi point him upstairs to Hiccup's room, so he and Toothless went up while Gothi went out to answer the questions of the waiting village. He looked down at his son, he didn't dare to let the tears fall, he already wasted his tears but his son is alright, it's just the coma that worries him. He sat down next to Hiccup's bed along with Toothless, and waited for a sign. He waited for hours, until it was already in the middle of the day, then night came and the villagers were told to go home by then, since they heard the good news.

"Hiccup..."

He could remember the time when Hiccup was only four years old and the boy stood up against an outcast, Alvin to be exact, and the results ended up with him being in bed with a broken arm and leg.

_Flashback_

_"Out of my way!" "What happened to my son!?" "Bucket, Mulch!?" Stoick came back from finishing off some outcasts since Alvin and the outcasts were attacking and he assigned Bucket and Mulch to keep four year old Hiccup safe, unfortunately, he was seeing the opposite. There stood a crowd of villagers whispering about while all Stoick could see was Gothi until he pushed his way through and saw it._

_Hiccup on the ground with his forehead bleeding his ankle in a strange angle and so was he arm. Bucket began to stutter not knowing what to say. "I-I... Well, we...Alvin...He ah...Then Hiccup..."_

_"What Bucket means chief. Well we were getting close to bringing Hiccup to safety until Alvin came and was aiming for the boy but we protected him until he tied us up so he could kill us. We were ready for our death and told the boy to make a run for it but instead, he grabbed his dagger and charged towards Alvin, but he only managed to cause a scratch across his cheek. Alvin got angry and as we tried to get out of his trap, he well... Began to beat Hiccup not really bad since he managed to dodge some of his hits but not as many.." "By the time we got out, the outcasts were leaving, Hiccup was left on the ground unconscious."_

_Stoick stayed silent, looked at his son before commanding everyone to get out of the way as he carried his son back home, since he noticed that the boy's breathing was getting weaker. By the fourth day in bed, Hiccup woke up not completed healed but he had to stay in bed for three weeks, two to get healed, and one week since he was grounded for giving his father such a scare._

_End of Flashback_

Stoick was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Toothless nudging his arms frantically until he felt a small hand rest on his hand.. He snapped back into reality and there sat Hiccup, making a small smile since it was difficult to sit up with wounds that were healing. Stoick burst into tears and embraced Hiccup so tightly as his tears finally rolled down. "Oh Hiccup, thank Thor you're okay...You gave me quite a scare." Hiccup smiled and to Stoick's surprise, tears slowly fell from Hiccup's forest green eyes.

"I'm glad I finally woke up, and wake up to tell you thank you dad."

"For what?"

"For helping me stand up against Magness, you and Toothless never gave up on me like what most Vikings would do. You both almost died because of me.."

"We did that because you too risked your life for our lives much more than we did..." Stoick was about to say more before he saw Hiccup struggle his way out of bed. "And just where do you think you're going?" He gently pushed Hiccup back in bed, but the boy looked at him confused and was about to protest, Stoick continued, knowing what Hiccup intended to ask. "You are in no condition to step outside, you did your part in this event, now why don't you get some rest."

"But what about everyone else, they were waiting for two days, they must be impatient for an answer..." Hiccup began to get up to go out but was stopped by Toothless and Stoick. "No getting out of bed, I'll let the village know about your condition. Tomorrow, but for now, get some rest. Those wounds won't heal themselves."

Hiccup decided to give in and go back to a now restful sleep as his father and dragon watched. _No doubt about it, he'll definitely be a great chief someday. A shame that my father would never know what a strong boy Hiccup is. But he is right about one thing, Hiccup is definitely the strongest and the chosen one, but not in the way my father thought. _Yeah, everything was going to alright.

* * *

**That's the end, don't worry Hiccup got better and met up with his friends again. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic and stayed tuned for a new fan fic that's an AU for HTTYD and A Bug's Life. I would love to thank all you readers for your support and NightfuryPrincess for some inspiration, until next time. ;)**


	23. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I've seen your reviews on the last chapter and I notice that I sorta left you hanging on what happened to Hiccup. Well what happened after that was that Hiccup was back to his normal self, no transformation or any magic stuff like that. Everything is back to normal and if you have a request for any one- shots or stories, please feel free to ask me. **

**Okay, that's all folks, hope you enjoy my other stories. :)**


	24. Choose My Next Story

**Hello everyone okay I know this is another author's note but it has a great catch if you are reading this!**

**Okay I'm almost done with two of my fan fic stories that I'm working on but the thing is...I have 3 new story ideas that I have no idea which one to do first so here's the deal...YOU VIEWER VOTE! **

**Here's the three story ideas/titles, and type your choices on your review to this AN**

**A) The Spell Returns: it's a sequel to after 'A Fight For The Heir. Basically, everyone thought Magness was defeated but his spirit still lives in the cave in the south island. After an agreement with Astrid, Tuffnut and Ruffnut; Snotlout and Fishlegs works together (shocker I know) to prove themselves useful to the island then just there skills. However, after landing in the south island, little did the boys know that they are taking Magness's spirit's advice and instructions that's bring the old sorcerer back and turn Hiccup back into a demon...Permanently...**

**B) All For A Friend: after a flight accident, toothless runs away from berk, believing that he causes danger to hiccup and he doesn't want to cause more that he already has. He ended up crash landing into an island full of dragons with a leader, joining them and having a free life; little did he know that Hiccup went off alone to find Toothless and see if the nightfury wants to come home, or remain free. Toothless on the other hand has the choice of being free while leaving his friend, or leave his freedom to cause more danger. (He meets a female nighfury in this one)**

**C) The Game Plan: OC set in the modern world. Stoick the Vast was the greatest football player in the town of Berk, however, everything turns upside down when he receives shocking news by just a simple knock on the door. He meets a teenager name Hiccup, with his dog Toothless, and the boy claims Stoick to be his father. Now this #1 father must choice fame, or family; the championship trophy, or a son.**

**The choice with the most votes will be the next fan fiction story I'll make once I finish "A Vikings Life" and "The Big Four", review your votes...Until next time fellow readers;) **


	25. The Winner!

**Another A/N sorry but I just counted the votes and the scores were very close to a three way tie...**

**However, one choice did make the breaking point in being the champion and the new fan fiction story I am going to write once I finish The Big Four and A Vikings Life is...**

**CHOICE C, THE GAME PLAN!**

**Sorry for those of you who chose A, there's a fifty-fifty chance that I could write both of them but you'll have to wait...This week is finals and I am going to study mad hard and hope to pass..**

**Midnightsky out! ;)**


End file.
